My hero academia: Zushin Suru
by JigglypuffUchiha
Summary: What if Wally West was in class 1-A of UA high?
1. Prologue: Wally West: Origin story!

My hero academia: Flash forward (name pending)

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Chapter 1: Entrance exam

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not cannon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. The Flash and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

SMAAAASH!

Izuku Midoriya yelled this word as he activated his new quirk for the first time, One for all destroyed the faux villain and rescued the nice girl he was trying to save, but something was wrong. As Midoriya fell, his arm and legs broken from using his power, he couldn't see the girl. Did she escape? Was she crushed? He couldn't find her. Just before Midoriya hit the ground and ended his short life; he saw a blur and before he knew it, he was safe on the ground at the entrance of the fake city for the exam.

Midoriya looked around at his suddenly changed surroundings and saw two people, the first was the nice girl, who was sitting on the ground trying to nurse the pain in her leg. The second person was standing above him, he looked about the same age as Midoriya with auburn hair, freckles and wearing goggles with bright red boots.

"T-thanks!" Midoriya sputtered, still dazed from what happened.

"Don't mention it! Now, I gotta get back to bashin' bots!" That's when the timer buzzed, marking the end of the test.

"Aww man, I only got 81 points; I was hoping to even out at 85..."

Midoriya looked at him for a minute (81? I didn't even get any! Wait, those scores are incredibly high, he must have miscounted; that nearly breaks the record!) The guy looked at the girl.

"I guess I'll help you guys out, I'll get you some bandages and make a splint."

Then he vanished with a whoosh, kicking the dust up as he left and returned with a first aid kit just as quickly.

"I'll get you all fixed up!" In just a few seconds, the girl's leg was bandaged and in a splint.

"Thanks!" The girl said, still in a bit of pain.

The guy turned to her with a sparkle in his teeth and made a finger gun at her.

"Anything for a cutie like you."

The girl blushed as the guy turned to Midoriya. "Now for y- HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY?!"

The guy looked at Midoriya's unnaturally twisted limbs in shock and confusion.

"Oh, my quirk-" he was cut off.

"Nevermind that now, I'm taking you to a doctor."

He put Midoriya over his shoulder and made a running stance.

"Who are you?"

The guy looked at him with a smile.

"Me? I'm Wally, the fastest man alive." Before Midoriya could say another word; the two of them were off in a flash.

-End

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I really enjoy writing this story and plan to publish chapters weekly. I'm working on improving the format to make it easier to read so please bear with me until then. (Also please send me any suggestions for a new name for the story) -Jiggly


	2. Chapter 1: Entrance exam

My hero academia: Zushin suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Prologue: Wally West: Origin story!

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not canon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. Wally West and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

"Alright, let's get this started. You've already heard the story, in China there was a baby born, dazzling light, yada yada yada, now 80% of the population has a superpower called a "quirk" but this story doesn't start in China. Nope, this one starts in Central City USA, with my Uncle; Barry Allen, the fastest man alive and the pro hero known as "The Flash".

His quirk is called "Speedforce" and at first, everyone thinks it makes him run fast, but it's so much more than that. Speedforce is a quirk that connects you to an outside source; a reservoir of energy that allows the user to move at superhuman speed, and we don't just run fast; everything we do is fast. Our healing, metabolism, thinking, reaction time, everything has been kicked up to super speed, and when we run, it generates lightning; my uncle even learned how to throw his!

Anyway, that's just his quirk, the real story begins here. While my uncle was dating my aunt, he met me. I was going through a hard time, being a teenager, going through school... and my issues with my dad. I don't know if it was by fate or just dumb luck, but Barry and I had the same quirk, and with some testing, we even found out we were connected to the same source. Long story short, he took me under his wing like his master, Jay Garrick, had and taught me how to use my quirk: to use it to help people.

Uncle Barry taught me for 3 years, then he married my Aunt Iris and they're expecting twins. I, however, decided to study abroad at a real hero academy and get my hero license; that's when I discovered UA high, the biggest hero school in Japan and one of the biggest in the world. I could already speak a bit of Japanese, so with a bit of studying, and convincing my parents, I went to Japan to take the entrance exam.

Now I'm staying with a friend of my uncle's that agreed to let me stay at her place as long as I paid rent. Kimiyo Hoshi is an astronomer with a quirk that allows her to manipulate light. She's nice enough, very obsessive about her work but I'm a bit of a scientist myself so it never bothered me, I'm just happy to have a place to crash. She even gave me a job at her observatory, it's just cleaning and packing storage, but it pays well and I enjoy working there. But back to the story.

As the entrance exam finally arrived, I took the written test (which was pretty easy), then a banana haired guy told us the rules. Basically, you destroy robots for points, the bigger the robot the more points, simple. Although, the giant robot isn't worth any points, so banana head said just to avoid it.

When the exam started it was pretty regular work, not nearly as bad as my worst training exercises, I racked up a lot of points pretty quickly. I was hoping to get my points up to an even 85 before the test ended... then I heard a loud noise that was followed by the giant 0 point robot. I was about to run away and continue getting points, then I heard another crash; a green haired kid had beaten the robot to save a girl trapped under rubble. As he fell to the ground, I noticed something was off so I got the girl out of the way then I saved caught the green haired guy. I didn't know it yet, but this guy was someone special who would become a lifelong friend. This... is my origin story!"

-Author notes: I have received some tips about my formatting and layout of the overall chapter and will be working on fixing this in the next chapter. BTW, Zushin suru means "Running forward" in Japanese, I thought it sounded cool so unless I figure something better out then this is what I'm calling it for now. (Flash forward is already taken)


	3. Chapter 2: Final results!

My hero academia: Zushin suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Chapter 2: Final results!

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not canon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. Wally West and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

Wally zipped around the fake city looking for a doctor, he'd heard about a nurse being around and hoped he could find her. They passed the place where the giant robot was and he saw a crowd around it, they seemed to be looking for something.

"Bingo." Wally rushed over to the crowd and gently laid the green haired kid, who had passed out, on the ground.

"Hey, you found him!" The voice came from the rubble, a guy with glasses seemed to be digging around for him and the girl with some faculty members.

"Good work! But we still need to find that girl!"

Wally guessed that they'd been looking for the two he saved, they most likely didn't see him save them since he was moving so fast.

"Oop, duh." Wally vanished and reappeared with the girl in his arms.

"Sorry, forgot about you for a second there."

The glasses guy looked surprised. "You saved them?" Wally smiled.

"Yup. Why? They friends of yours?" The guy shook his head.

"No, I've never met them before, but he saved that girl while we all ran away." Glasses clenched his fist.

"How unbefitting of someone aspiring to be a hero..."

Wally patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it dude. Anyone would run away from a big scary robot."

The guy didn't budge. "Even still! I must apologize to him for how I treated him before the exam!"

Wally was confused, was this guy a saint?, but he just gave up.

"You... do that, but first we need a doctor; this guy is in bad condition."

Glasses guy looked at the green haired kid's arms in shock.

"What happened to him?"

Wally shrugged. "I dunno, he said something about it being his quirk."

Glasses looked confused now. "A quirk that destroys your own limbs? How strange."

A new voice came from behind. "Ah, you found him. Good work kiddies, I'll take it from here."

A very small old lady came walking over to them and bent down to the green haired guy's head. Wally looked gave her a weird look.

"Whaaat are you doing?"

The lady kissed green on the forehead and he began to glow.

"Why my job of course! Just sit back and have some gummies."

Sure enough, she handed Wally some gummies. "Aw sweet! I was starting to get low on fuel. Thanks lady!"

Glasses spoke up. "Lady? Don't you know who this is? It's Recovery girl! A retired hero and the school's nurse."

Wally looked at him. "Oh really? She's a big deal? Sorry, I'm not actually from around here so I don't know all of your heroes."

Glasses looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Wally facepalmed. "I guess quirks make everyone so different you can't tell when someone's a foreigner anymore."

Glasses looked like he got it now. "I see, so you're an exchange student? Where are you from?"

Wally smiled. "I'm from Central city, in the USA. The name's Wally, Wally West."

Glasses bowed. "I'm Tenya Iida, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wally looked at Iida and Recovery girl. "Pleasure's all mine. Now how is he?"

Recovery girl gestured to the green haired kid, who had completely healed.

"As you can see, he'll be just fine. My quirk lets me heal all his wounds, but healing takes a lot of stamina when you heal naturally over time, so when I heal him, all that energy is taken at once, so he'll be out for a while." She walked over to the girl and kissed her forehead as well.

"Now then, I've got to get to the rest of the kids. Take him to the infirmary."

As she walked away to heal minor injuries of the others, some medics took the green haired kid away on a stretcher.

The girl Wally had saved walked up to Wally and Iida.

"Thanks again for saving me. West-kun is what you said your name was right?"

Wally smiled at her. "Just Wally if you would. What's your name?"

The girl gave him a pretty smile. "Ochaco Uraraka" Her smile, however, disappeared and was replaced by a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

She looked guilty. "It's just... he saved me, that guy. But he said he didn't even have a single point. It's not fair that someone who lost their chance to save me won't get any points, but I do and I'm the one that made him lose."

Wally looked at her. "Dang, that's pretty rough."

She got a resolved look. "I'm gonna go do whatever I can to help him pass. Even if it means giving him my points!"

With that, she ran off after him.

Iida watched her leave with a stern look. "As expected of someone trying to be a hero."

Wally admired her sense of justice. "She seems nice." After that, the exams were wrapped up and everyone was sent home.

It had been a few days since the exam and the results were going to arrive in the mail any day now.

"I'm home Doctor Hoshi, I brought steamed dumplings if you want some!"

As usual, the doctor was working on something and waved him off.

"I'll eat some later."

Wally smiled at his friend. "Busy as always."

As he put the bag of dumplings on the table, he saw a letter with the UA stamp on it.

"Alright it's here!"

He ran up to his room with the letter in hand and opened it. Out came a holographic screen with the face of a hero so popular, even he knew; All Might.

"Hey there, aspiring hero! First off, you scored a perfect 100 on the written exam, nice work! I'm sure you've already counted all of your points for the physical exam by now, however, something we did not tell you is that your score isn't graded on villain points alone, but on rescue points as well! After all, how could we turn down someone who'd risk their lives for others? This is the hero course after all! Now then your score... Holy moly! A whopping 81 villain points? And 19 rescue points to go with it! You're outstanding young hero! We have high hopes for you at UA, which of course you're accepted into! We'll see you in class soon, and as always... PLUS ULTRA!"

The message ended and Wally shot a fist in the air. "Alright! I got a perfect 100! And on both tests. Nice one Wally!"

He looked at his clenched fist with determination. "Alright, this is my starting line to becoming a pro hero, let's do this!"

Author's notes:

I've fixed the format up so hopefully it's easier for everyone to read now. I'm starting to get a spicy plot cooked up back here at HQ, so I hope you all stick around!


	4. Chapter 3: Green determination!

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Chapter 3: Green Determination

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not canon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. Wally West and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

Wally walked down the halls of UA for the first time, though it wouldn't be the last.

"Let's see, 1-A… 1-A… there it is! Man, that's a huge door!"

Sure enough, the door was oddly tall. As he walked up to the door, Wally recognized a familiar of green hair, next to him was another friendly face.

"Hey! Iruka was it? I never got your name, green hair guy." The two turned to their recent rescuer and brightened up when they recognized him.

"Wally!" The girl was clearly the perky type, the kind Wally liked. "Also, it's Uraraka; not Iruka."

Wally hit his forehead in a 'duh' gesture. "Shoot, sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine. You saved us after all, thanks again!" Uraraka waved it off, then Green chimed in.

"I haven't gotten the chance to thank you either! Thank you so much, West! Oh, and my name is Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya bowed in gratitude.

"Woah, woah, don't worry about it. I do this stuff all the time. It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya, and please; call me Wally."

"Oh, ok." That's when Iida charged in.

"West, I'm not surprised to see you here. We were just talking about how Midoriya got in by saving Uraraka, of course you'd have points from saving the both of them. You even placed first in the overall exam, nice work!"

"Thanks Iida. I'm actually surprised; the whole thing was a piece of cake." Wally gloated. It was a mistake, because the man sized, yellow caterpillar behind him was about to make him regret it.

"A piece of cake, huh?" Everyone turned to look at the creature outside the door.

"..."

"What the heck?!? What is that?!" After Wally's initial fright passed a bit, the caterpillar spoke again.

"If you thought it was easy..." The caterpillar unzipped his belly a bit and reached an apple sauce pouch to his mouth and sucked it dry. After that, he unzipped his belly all the way, and out came the most tired person Wally had ever seen. "Then I'll be sure to work you the hardest... Red." The man had long black hair and crazy eyes, he was dressed in an all black jumpsuit and a strange, grey scarf. "Good morning class. I'm your homeroom teacher: Shota Aizawa. Oh, put these uniforms on; we're going outside."

"..."

"He's a teacher!?!?" shouted a classmate, exasperated.

"Today will be a quirk assessment test." Mr. Aizawa had led them outside in their blue, white and red PE uniforms, where they saw a series of different exercises set up outside.

"Wait, a test on our first day? What about the entrance ceremony?" Uraraka was the first to object to the caterpillar's test, but the rest of the class was just as confused.

"Ceremonies and public nonsense are a waste of time, this is UA High, the top hero academy in Japan. You have three years to pass this hero course, we won't be wasting time on irrational formalities."

Man, this guy needs to loosen his scarf.* Wally didn't like the dark and brooding, no nonsense type, it's why he never liked talking to Batman.

"Now if there won't be any more interruptions, I'm going to explain the test. You know how in middle school you took physical assessment tests? We're going to be doing those. Hey, Red."

"Yeah?" Wally responded, surprised to be called on first.

"How far was your best throw in junior high?"

"Junior high? Oh, you mean middle school. 42 meters."

"Well, you all know how those tests didn't let you use your quirks? We're not gonna do that, I want you to give it all you've got and make this ball go as far as you can. Do it again, only this time with your quirk, Red. You can do anything as long as you stay in the circle." Wally smirked, always happy at a chance to show off.

"Sweet! Just watch, Mr. Aizawa!" Lightning surged through Wally's eyes as he felt Speed Force energy coursing through his body, giving him power. He ran around the circle at around 200 miles per hour, then used the momentum to throw the ball as far as he could. With an electronic beep, Aizawa gave him the results.

"542.2 meters." The class collectively wowed at Wally's phenomenal results as he soaked in the praise. "We'll be doing this all day, so prepare yourselves."

"This looks fun! I wanna try next!" A pink girl with black and yellow eyes said from the back while everyone rejoiced.

"Fun? I see none of you are taking this seriously, in that case; if anyone gets last place on all exercises, they'll be expelled." Clearly, Aizawa was worse than they thought.

"What? That's totally unfair!" Wally objected

"Yeah, it's only the first day!" Uraraka chimed in, only for both of them to be shut down by Aizawa.

"Unfair? Natural disasters, horrible accidents and destructive villains, these are all the 'unfair' dangers that plague Japan every day. These are the dangers that heroes face, so if you can't deal with this then you don't belong in the hero course." The words from their teacher were harsh, but true. Wally backed down.

"Now, let's get this thing started. Bakugo, you got second on the entrance exam so you're up next." A boy with spiky, blonde hair and an irritated look on his face walked past Wally.

"Outta my way, damn extra." An air of cocky confidence resonated around this guy, and Wally had a feeling he wouldn't like this guy.

"Extra? Oh you did not-" Wally protested, until a sharp look from Aizawa cut him off. Bakugo, as Aizawa called him, stretched his arms and lined up his throw.

"Let me show you how it's done…" starting with a small spark, Bakugo released an explosion and sent the ball flying. "DIE!!" The ball landed and another beep sounded.

"702.1 meters." The class made even more noise this time, even Wally was impressed. Bakugo walked out of the circle and looked at Wally in the eyes. "You may have placed first in the exam, but I'm gonna be the number one hero, got it?"

\--

Katsuki Bakugo! Quirk: Explosion!

His sweat is made of a nitroglicerin-like material which he can ignite to make an explosion!

\--

"Bring it on, Jerkface!" Wally taunted, still disliking Bakugo. *Seriously, what is this guys' problem?*

"If there's one more interruption, I might fail one of you right here and now," Aizawa warned as his hair, clothes and scarf were all floating now and his eyes were red. He was actually pretty terrifying.

"That scarf… I recognize him now! He's the underground hero, Eraser Head!" Midoriya must've been a nerd, because nobody else knew who this guy was.

\--

Shota Aizawa! Quirk: Erasure!

He can erase the quirk of any one person he looks at. That scarf on his neck is his main weapon!

\--

"Sorry Mr. Aizawa!" Wally apologized, despite his irritation at Bakugo.

With that, class 1-A continued their test. The exercises were just standard tests, Wally aced all of the speed and agility tests, while getting average marks on the strength tests. His most outstanding feat was the 50 meter dash, which he cleared in 0.6 seconds. Unfortunately, Midoriya got average on all the tests and it looked like he would be the one to get expelled. Wally went up to him before the final test to talk.

"I guess you can't use your quirk huh? Your arms… they'll be destroyed like before right?" Wally asked, thinking back to the entrance exam and how Midoriya's limbs were mangled and purple.

"Yeah." Midoriya said sadly. "I'm trying my best, but if I fail this next one I'll be expelled. I'll have to use my quirk."

"Woah, don't hurt yourself. Look, why do you wanna be a hero so badly anyway? You have a serious disadvantage with your-"

"I know that!" Midoriya interrupted, looking very frustrated. Obviously, Wally had hit a nerve. "I know I have a disadvantage, people have been saying that my whole life. Only All M-- only one person has ever believed in me." Midoriya said, looking a bit calmer and very determined. "I will not let him down." With that, Midoriya got up and went over to the circle, picked up the ball and prepared to throw at full power. However, just as his glowing arm was about to launch the ball, the glow vanished and the ball flopped in midair. "What? I thought for sure I was using it." Wally looked over at Aizawa, who had erased Midoriya's quirk and whose clothes were all floaty again.

"I saw what your quirk does to your body." Aizawa told him quietly as he pulled him over with his scarf. "Tell me, do you plan to do that every time you save someone? Because if that's how you plan to be a hero then I'll fail you right now. Listen, someone had the power and charisma to save 100 people and laugh it off. You may have that same valor, but as soon as you use your power you'll save one person, you'll just fall to the ground. Then, you'll be the one needing to be saved. You get two turns with the ball, choose your next move wisely."

Wally didn't hear what Aizawa had said to Midoriya, but he looked pretty shaken up as he walked over to the circle and picked up the ball. Midoriya stood there for about 20 seconds before looking up with fierce determination and prepared to throw the ball again. This time, Wally didn't see Midoriya's arm glow until the very last second when it was launched into the air at insane speeds. Midoriya walked over to Wally after wowing the whole class.

"705.3 meters." Once again, the class cheered for Midoriya who then looked Wally in the eyes with a fierce look.

"I know I have a disadvantage, but that's why I have to work harder than everyone else! It hurts…" Midoriya turned to Aizawa. "But I can still move!" Wally looked at Midoriya with confusion, everything had always come easy to him with his amazing quirk and here was someone who's quirk was their biggest weakness, he could tell Midoriya had gone through a lot to get here.

"You used your finger at the last minute? Smart." Wally smiled held out his hand for a fist bump. "From now on, we both work our hardest, got it?" Midoriya looked at his hand for a few seconds in wonder, then he held out his hand and bumped it.

"Yeah!" The two new friends shared this important moment in their lives… only to be interrupted by Wally's new favorite person.

"Where'd you get that power, Deku bastard!?" Bakugo rushed Midoriya, seeming to have the intention of beating him up, but Wally wasn't gonna let that happen. He moved to stop Bakugo, when suddenly...

"You all keep making me use my quirk" Aizawa noted, unamused. Evidently, he wouldn't allow it either. "If you're all done with your emotional outbursts, I'm trying to lead a class here. Get back to work!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" Midoriya and Wally both bowed and got back to work, Bakugo brooding behind them.

The exercises were finally over and the class was lined up to face their teacher, all of them worried over what would happen next. Midoriya, especially, was panicking as he looked at the holographic results screen Aizawa had up.

"By the way, the expulsion thing was a lie," deadpanned Aizawa. No one said anything for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!?" The class was bewildered.

"It was a rational deception so I could see the limits of your quirks."

Rational deception?* Wally thought, getting more and more irritated by this so-called teacher.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm sorry I didn't say anything." A tall girl with lots of black hair spoke up, apparently smarter than the rest of them.

"With that, we're done here. Handouts for the curriculum and such are in the classroom, so when you get back, look over them. Midoriya, have the old lady fix you up at the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests, so prepare yourself." With that, class was over.

"Hey, can I walk to the nurse's with you? I wanted to talk with you." Wally asked Midoriya, who tilted his head at the question.

"Oh, uh, sure." The two started walking to the nurse.

"So that Bakugo guy, do you know him?"

"Kacchan? Yeah, we're childhood friends."

"Really? Then what did he mean when he asked you where you got your power?"

"Oh! Well… my quirk manifested late, it's... a rare condition."

"So he didn't know you had gotten a quirk? If you guys are friends, shouldn't he have been happy for you?"

"Kacchan and I have…. A complicated relationship."

"I can see why, that guy is a total jerk."

"Yeah… hey, Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said back there, that we'll both work our hardest? Thanks."

"What? Why are you thanking me?"

"Well, because of my… condition, none of my classmates in junior high ever acknowledged me as someone important. Only one person has ever told me I could be a hero, so when you said that, I felt like an equal for the first time."

"Hey man, don't worry about it. Back in the US, there's a whole agency of quirkless heroes where my best friend is a sidekick, so if you don't even need a quirk to be a hero anyway then what's one bad drawback gonna do? You've got this, Midoriya." Midoriya's eyes were wide, and Wally could tell this really meant something to him. Then Wally's stomach growled loudly.

"Ugh, I'm really low on fuel. Hey, you wanna go grab some grub after this? My treat."

"Sure! Uh, what do you mean by fuel?"

"My quirk speeds up my whole body, including my stomach. My metabolism is so fast that I need to eat about 3 times as much as a regular human or I pass out constantly and eventually starve." Midoriya was ecstatic.

"Then your whole system is always going fast? That would mean your brain operates faster too! Your bladder would also be full a lot so you'd have to pee often… Do you age faster? There are so many possibilities and uses with this power.." Midoriya mumbled, trailing off into his own world.

"Dude, are you ok? You're creeping me out." Wally asked, snapping Midoriya back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, I'm a huge fan of quirks so I tend to over analyse everyone when they talk about them."

"Interesting…"

After getting Midoriya examined and healed, the two walked out of the school, meeting up with Iida. As they walked, Uraraka ran up to them from behind.

"Hey guys, wait for me! You're Tenya Iida, and I know you Wally, and you're Deku Midoriya right?" She shouted, as the green-haired nerd suddenly tensed up and looked a little awkward.

"Um, actually my name is Izuku."

"Really? But I heard Bakugo call you 'Deku bastard!'"

"That's what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me."

"Really? It sounds like the japanese word for 'you can do it!' so I think it's cute!"

"DEKU IT IS!" Midoriya shouted, blushing heavily.

"Wait, you just said it was an insult and now you're changing it just like that?" Iida was confused again.

"Listen, Iida. When a cute girl gives you a cute nickname; you take it." Wally smirked. Uraraka and Midoriya both blushed. "Now without further distractions, Midoriya and I are headed to get food. Why don't you all show this foreigner where to eat around here? Dinner is on the house!"

-End

Authors notes:

Introductions are finally done, at least for the main characters. I think the relationship between Wally and Iida is a bit weird right now so I hope to build that up later. I like Deku and Wally's friendship a lot, I want them to get really close over the course of this series so expect lots of that in the future. Uraraka is a bit tricky to deal with, but I think I'm gonna make them food buddies since Uraraka can't afford to eat out and Wally has a high paying job. PM me for any suggestions you have on relationship stuff, villains, plot ideas or any other ideas you have, I'd love to hear what my few readers have to say. -Jiggly


	5. Chapter 4: Bakugo vs Midoriya!

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Chapter 4: Bakugo vs Midoriya!

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not canon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. Wally West and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

Class 1-A sat down for the first time, where they would start learning what it takes to become a pro hero. "I wonder who our teacher will be, I hope they're not as bad as that caterpillar…" Wally West dreaded the fact that he'd see Aizawa every single day for the next three years, the homeroom teacher was seriously rude and needed a haircut. *How did he even become a teacher?* Before Wally could come up with an answer, the door suddenly burst open.

"I AM…." Said an unknown figure, as the class prepared themselves for who would walk through. *What's going on now?* Wally thought in alarm. "Opening the door like a normal person!" The bewildered class quickly changed their confusion to excitement, as the figure was revealed to be none other than the number 1 hero; All Might.

"It's All Might!" Someone shouted.

"He really IS a teacher here!" Said another.

"Alright! This is way better than that grumpy hobo in homeroom!" Wally cheered. The hero was dressed… differently… from the video he got in the mail. This time, All Might was dressed in his full costume, cape and all. The number 1 hero gave off an aura of strength, confidence and experience.

"I teach the basic hero course, where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. Now then, let's get right into it! Today, we'll be doing… COMBAT TRAINING!" Some of the class was nervous, like Midoriya, others were excited to hear that they'd get to show their stuff, like Wally and Bakugo.

*Maybe I'll get to teach that guy a lesson.* Wally thought as he glanced at Bakugo, that guy had issues that made Wally and everyone else hate him.

"To go with this exercise, you'll need these!" All Might pointed to some numbered panels coming out of the wall. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started!" The energy in the room just kept getting higher."After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" With a cheer, the class got their costumes and headed outside.

Class 1-A walked through the gate to the fake city they took the entrance exam in: Ground Beta. Fully clad in their hero costumes, everyone was ready to go.

"They say the clothes make the man, ladies and gentlemen. From now on, you're all heroes!" Wally was pumped up, he finally got to wear his new costume from the support company that worked for UA. All the students sent in costume requests when they got their acceptance letters. His old costume was a simple design, a yellow and red friction absorbent suit with red gloves, boots and a red lightning bolt on the chest. His new suit had the same color scheme, but this one was a lot more armored for when Wally fell or crashed. It had red shoulder pads, thick impact absorbing gloves, light armor boots and knee pads, the neck now extended up to a mask that came with a pair of goggles to keep the wind out of his eyes and also had a zoom function. However, the most important part was the lightning bolt, where the newly armored chest was; it was a monitor for his vitals and speed, so if he was going too fast; the monitor would send a signal to his goggles to let him know to slow down.

"Alright hero course, this new suit is fantastic! The shoulder and knee pads were a nice touch too. Oh man, I can't wait to test this thing out!"

"You all look cool! Now then, shall we begin?!" All Might was definitely better at hyping them up, much better than Mr. Grumpy sweatsuit. Midoriya was the last one out, his costume looked… weird. It looked like a green, smiling rabbit, Wally wondered why he would wear that, but he was too happy to care. Among the others he recognized Uraraka in a pink, black and white bodysuit with a pink, glass visor, Iida, who looked straight out of a mecha and Bakugo, who had grenade themed gauntlets and a lot of combat gear. There was also a short kid with purple balls for hair, he was wearing a diaper and a yellow cape and gloves… and admiring the girls new costumes, creepy.

All Might giggled at Midoriya's costume, he must have thought it was weird too.

"Anyway, combat training."

"Sir! This is the battle center from the entrance exam, will we be conducting urban battles again?" asked Iida, as usual.

"No, we're going to move two steps ahead! Most of the time, fights with villains happen outside, but if you look at the numbers, the worst villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals... in this society of heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows. In this exercise, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2v2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" asked a girl with green hair and big, black eyes.

"This is a real battle to teach those basics! However, there's no robot you can just destroy this time."

"How wins and losses be determined?" asked another, taller girl with a black ponytail and bangs over a side of her face who was wearing a red, sleeveless suit.

*Oh man, she is seriously _hot_!* Wally thought.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" growled Bakugo, glaring at Midoriya.

*He is seriously _not_!*

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked.

*Please not again.*

"How shall we be split up?" asked Iida, already looking for potential teammates.

*I hope I'm not with that creepy kid.*

"Isn't this cape crazy?" half-asked, half-sang... ok, who on earth was this blonde diva? He looked like King Arthur and Beyonce had a kid and dunked him in glitter.

*What a weirdo.*

"I'LL ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS!" All Might finally exclaimed, looking a bit overwhelmed.

*Whoops, we overloaded him.*

"Now listen here!" All Might directed as he opened up a handbook and rapidly paged through it.

*Is he that new to teaching?*

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in the building. The heroes are trying to stop the weapon. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes. Teams will be determined by drawing lots!"

"So they're being decided randomly?" Iida asked, slightly confused.

"Pros often have to collaborate with whatever heroes are around to work together to defeat a villain, maybe that's why?" Midoriya offered, his fanboy knowledge apparently coming in handy in a course like this.

"I see… Forgive my rudeness!"

*Iida, chill out.*

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!"

Wally drew his ballot, his teammate was someone named Mineta. "Which one of you is Mineta?" Wally asked and looked around, then tragedy struck.

"That's me!" It was the diaper guy.

*Unbelievable…*

"I'm Minoru Mineta. Who're you?"

"Wally West." He said with a sigh.

"Now then! The first teams to fight will be… THESE GUYS!" All Might drew the ballots for D and A teams. "Team D will be the villains and Team A, the heroes! Everyone else, come with me to the viewing room!" Apparently, Bakugo and Iida would fight Uraraka and Midoriya. More importantly, Midoriya would fight Bakugo. Those two clearly had some history, Wally didn't like the feeling in his stomach, but he knew things were about to get exciting.

The class stood in the viewing room, waiting for the match to start. Each team seemed to be formulating a plan, or trying to. Bakugo was angrily standing in the corner while talking to Iida, while Midoriya was looking really nervous while talking to Uraraka.

"Alright, indoor combat training, Team A vs. Team D, START!" With All Might's send off, the match had begun. "You all should pay attention as well."

Uraraka and Midoriya began by climbing through a window, seeming to be trying to get to the top without having a conflict. The building was built kind of like a maze, so there were a lot of walls that made blind spots. Their safety didn't last very long, as Bakugo jumped out from behind a wall and blasted them with an explosion. Thankfully, they were able to dodge it.

"A sneak attack right away?" asked… a floating pair of gloves?.

"That's not manly at all!" exclaimed a red, spiky haired guy.

"A surprise attack is a strategy. They're in the middle of a real battle right now." All Might sagely observed, now appearing more like a legit teacher.

"Midori avoided it!" exclaimed a pink girl.

"There goes Bakugo!" Wally shouted, realizing that he really needed to start learning names.

Bakugo went in for another attack on Midoriya, but Midoriya grabbed his arm and swung Bakugo over his shoulder with a flawless grab counter.

"Dang, Midoriya, that was awesome!" *I'll have to introduce him to Dick sometime.* After getting slammed on the ground, Bakugo got up while Midoriya yelled something at him.

"Isn't there audio on these cameras?"

"NOPE! We'll be watching without sound!" All Might energetically exclaimed. *Is he always like this?*

Bakugo and Midoriya continued their dialogue. Bakugo seemed to be getting something from Iida through the earpiece they had, but clearly ignored it. Iida was mad on the other camera, causing a few of the students to laugh.

"It's really annoying not hearing anything, what are they saying?" Red asked.

"They're talking on their wireless communicator, you can bring that, the floor plan for the building and this capture tape." All Might said, holding up a small roll of white tape. "Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows you've captured them and they will be out."

"They have 15 minutes and the heroes don't know where the weapon is, right?" asked the pink girl again.

"YES!"

"But the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage!" The pink girl exclaimed.

"Heroes have to be able to turn the tables on whatever situation they're in. Besides, didn't Mr. Aizawa tell you? Here we go… PLUS ULTRA!" They all shouted in unison, save Wally, who didn't know what was going on.

*No, Aizawa didn't tell us. Is this a Japan thing? Whatever, I'll catch on later.*

"Monsieur, Bakugo!" Glitter queen, as Wally dubbed him, singsonged. Bakugo was about to attack the duo of heroes; Uraraka ran away while Midoriya confronted him. Bakugo clearly had the advantage, but Midoriya was going toe to toe with him and not even using his quirk. Midoriya caught a kick from Bakugo and used the capture tape to redirect the attack so he could dodge.

"That guy is amazing!" someone else shouted, Wally too engrossed in the fight to try and see who was talking.*He's fighting the guy who passed second in the entrance exam without even using his quirk!* After that, Midoriya ran away and led Bakugo around the maze for a good while. Meanwhile, Uraraka had gotten upstairs to where Iida and the weapon were. Uraraka tried to be stealthy, but Iida quickly found her. They talked back and forth for a bit, Iida's mood clearly changed as he seemed to be playing the part of villain pretty well. Uraraka signaled Deku on the communicator. Those few seconds of distraction were all Bakugo needed to find Midoriya. His gauntlets lit up red for a second, then Midoriya noticed him. The two exchanged more words while Bakugo revealed a pin on the top of his right gauntlet, before aiming his hand at Midoriya.

"Bakugo! Stop!" All Might shouted through the mic, but it was too late for All Might to reach him as Bakugo pulled the pin and released a huge long-range explosion at Midoriya, who was knocked back by a blast that also destroyed most of the floor.

"What on earth!? This is supposed to be a class!" Red shouted.

"Young man! Midoriya!" All Might tried to reach Midoriya, who was currently panting on the floor. Thankfully, Midoriya got up and seemed fine, just shocked. Confusion was on the battlefield on both floors, Uraraka took this chance to rush Iida. She touched all of her fingers together and then jumped high into the air and floated to the large weapon.

**Ochako Uraraka! Quirk: Zero gravity!**

**She can make anything she touches lose their gravity, including herself! If they float for too long, she gets really sick!**

Uraraka released her quirk so she could land on the weapon, but Iida ran over, grabbed the weapon and moved it to the other room at super speed.

**Tenya Iida! Quirk: Engine!**

**He has engines in his legs that let him go at high speeds! His legs are a lot stronger than a normal human, too!**

"Hey, he's got super speed too? I wonder how fast he can go! Also, how'd he grab that huge weapon? Does he have super strength too?" Wally wondered aloud.

"Nope, the bombs are made out of paper mache!"

Uraraka was surprised to have her landing pulled out from under her, so she fell to the ground and rolled into the wall. On the lower floor, Bakugo moved towards Midoriya for another attack.

"Bakugo is crazy, he's gonna kill him!" Red worriedly shouted.

"Young Bakugo, the next time you use your gauntlets; I'll stop the fight and your team will lose." All Might quickly commanded through the microphone, visibly irritating Bakugo. "Using such a large blast is inviting the destruction of the building you should be protecting, a foolish plans for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!" Bakugo just angrily accepted it and went in for his attack, rushing Midoriya with a jump attack. Midoriya read the attack, but Bakugo used an explosion to propel himself behind Midoriya and then made an explosion behind him, shooting Midoriya forward.

"He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected." A new voice mused, coming from a kid with white hair who had half his body covered in ice.

"What do you mean?" Red Hair asked again as everyone turned to stare at the icey kid.

"He changed the course of his attack with a small explosion, then he released another one behind him to keep himself from being thrown out of the building, while still setting off another blast behind Midoriya."

"Getting in a clean hit while fighting against all that momentum requires very precise adjustments to his explosions." The hot girl said, finishing the explanation. *She's smart too!*

"He's too talented… ugh…" Some kid said.

For his next attack, Bakugo didn't even make an explosion, instead opting to slam his gauntlet into Midoriya's back, followed by grabbing Midoriya's arm and propelling him into the ground with an explosion.

"This is a massacre! He could just use the capture tape, but instead he's purposely hurting him!"

"These are not the actions of a hero…" murmured… ok, wait, the kid who spoke had a BIRD HEAD. *Wow, everyone here really looks weird, don't they?*

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing, but in terms of sheer combat power, Bakugo is just too good!" said a more normal-looking kid, as Midoriya began trying to get away.

"He's running?"

"That's not something a man should do, but he doesn't have a choice." Red Hair said dejectedly… what was it with him and manliness? "But something's strange…"

Midoriya had stopped at the nearby wall and the two began talking again, they must have had a lot of issues if they talked this much during a fight. After their heated discussion, they rushed each other, both about to unleash powerful attacks.

"Sir, this looks bad!" Red warned All Might.

"Bakugo, Midoriya, stop-" All Might began… too late. Surprisingly, however, Midoriya didn't hit Bakugo, instead releasing an insane amount of wind pressure towards the ceiling and blowing a hole through the whole building.

"That's crazy!" Wally was amazed by how powerful Midoriya's Quirk was. Meanwhile, Uraraka grabbed onto a pillar on the top floor and used her quirk on it. When the blast hit, she used the now broken pillar to hit all the debris from the blast into Iida. Using the distraction, she launched herself towards the weapon and grabbed it. *Had they planned this whole thing?*

Wally looked back in surprise at Midoriya's camera, suddenly remembering the green haired kid's drawback… his arm was totally messed up again, just like in the entrance exam. Bakugo and Midoriya began another emotional talk that none of them could hear. *I've got to get Midoriya to spill the tea between them after this.* Even though Midoriya was down, Uraraka had retrieved the weapon, so that meant…

"HERO TEAM WINS!"

"What the heck? The losers are unhurt, but the winners are on the ground!" It was true, Midoriya had his arm and Uraraka was vomiting on the floor."

"They lost the battle, but won the war?" asked Bird Head, who Wally was beginning to think was a poet or something.

"This is training though, they shouldn't be this hurt." The green haired girl observed worriedly.

Midoriya was taken to the nurse's office, passed out on a stretcher. After All Might said a few words to Bakugo, they all gathered for the review of the match.

"Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from those experiences is a part of life. That being said, Young Iida was the MVP in this fight!" All Might exclaimed, surprising everybody, especially Iida himself.

"It's not the winners?" Green Haired Girl asked, who he noticed kinda looked like a frog.

"Correct! Why isn't it Midoriya or Uraraka, you wonder? Does anyone know?!" All Might half-shouted, half-asked.

"Yes, Mr. All Might." The hot girl offered her explanation again. "That's because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugo acted on his own because of an obvious personal grudge against Midoriya. Also, as you said earlier, Bakugo endangered the structure of the building by launching that foolish attack indoors. In the same way, Midoriya damaged both himself and the building with his attack… his plan was very unsafe. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down against Iida and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the paper mache as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous, the debris could have set off the weapon. Iida, on the other hand, prepared for his opponents arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack." Iida blushed and was visibly loved the unexpected praise. "The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this is training. They practically broke the rules."

Everyone was dumbfounded at how thorough her explanation was.

"Well… aside from Iida needing to be more relaxed at times, you are correct! You must always start with the basics to develop depth in learning, and strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, you'll never become top heroes."

*Man this girl is cool, no wonder she was one of the ones recommended for the hero course!*

"Alright everyone, let's change locations and start the second match. Think about what we just discussed in your battles.."

"Yes sir!" All Might drew two more ballots to reveal who would fight next.

"Next match will be between Team B and Team F!"

"Alright! That's us!" Wally exclaimed, ready to finally see some action. "Who are we fighting?" Wally looked around, then he felt a chill down his spine… quite literally, actually.

"Your opponent will be me." When Wally turned to see who he'd be fighting, his heart stopped. Before him stood who Wally would soon learn was the strongest kid in class.

"I am Shoto Todoroki. Prepare for the fight of your life."

-End

Author's Notes:

These chapters just keep getting longer and longer, I swear I'm gonna put a limit on words. I had actually planned to have the match between Todoroki and Wally in this chapter, but by the time Deku and Bakugo finished their match, I'd already exceeded 3000 words. Although, if you all like the longer chapters then let me know. I also apologize that things have been a bit slow paced, but I promise things will spice up once I catch up with the more interesting arcs like the sports festival and the USJ attack, I also have a few arcs of my own that I'll be putting in between those so please stick around! Apart from that, stay tuned for next time! -Jiggly


	6. Chapter 5: Wally vs Todoroki!

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Chapter 5: Wally vs. Todoroki!

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not canon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. Wally West and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

"Prepare for the fight of your life." Wally's opponent said these words to him, then walked off. For the first time, Wally was absolutely speechless. Something in this guy's eyes was… ominous, he couldn't put his finger on it, but this guy was different from everyone here.

"H-hey, Mineta? Who is that?" Wally stuttered.

"T-t-tha'ts Shoto Todoroki, he's the son of the number 2 hero; Endeavor… We're gonna die…" Wally's partner, Mineta, was way worse off than Wally, his blood had trained from his face and he looked as though he'd already given up. Wally looked at his partner, then he slapped himself.

"Now is not the time to be scared! I don't care who's son he is, we've got this!" *I promised Midoriya I'd work my hardest, I have no time to chicken out now.*

"Now then! Team B will be the heroes and Team F will be the villains? Are we clear?" All Might snapped them back into reality with his loud voice.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the class

"Alright, then let's get to the battle ground!" With that, Team B and Team F went to their respective locations.

Wally and Mineta stood on the top floor of the fake building in Ground Beta, behind them was the weapon they were protecting.

"Alright, first we need to formulate a plan, give me a few seconds." With his speed, Wally ran off and assessed the entire building and appeared before Mineta seconds later. "This isn't good."

"What? That we're up against the most powerful kid in class!? Or that I got stuck with you instead of that cute frog girl on the other team?!" Mineta was panicking.

"Ok, first off, I was gonna say it's bad because we're the villain team. My Quirk is really good for retrieving stuff quickly, it's perfect for the hero team! I'm no good with defense. Second, I want to be with the cute frog girl! But right now, I'm stuck with creepy grape kid! So none of us is getting what we want!" Wally was frustrated, this kid was only panicking and worrying about girls instead of helping. *Although, that girl did resemble a frog. Kinda cute in a weird way. Agh! Can't be thinking about that now!* Wally calmed down then looked at Mineta. "Ok, what's your Quirk? That's a good start."

"Well, I can make these sticky purple balls come off my head, they stick longer if I'm feeling good. Also, they don't stick to me and if I pull to many off then my head starts to bleed." Wally gave him a pained look.

*Seriously? Wait…* He started formulating a plan in his head. "Mineta, I have a plan. How many of those can you make?"

"Uh, a couple dozen? Maybe a hundred if I really push myself."

"Ok, here's the plan: We're going to cover the building with as many of these balls as we can, but we're going to make a path so I can move around."

"How are we going to get them all over the building in time? I don't have super speed!" Wally was about to explain, then he heard All Might's voice.

"Team B vs. Team F, match start!"

"Just start dropping them as fast as you can!" Wally picked Mineta up. "Ready, set, go!" And they were off.

"Hey!" Mineta, while panicked, started producing sticky balls as fast as he could. They ran around the whole building placing their traps. After about a minute, they were done. Wally ran them up to the top floor again.

"Alright, now I'm gonna go back and forth trying to get in some hits. By the time they get up here, they'll be weak so we can take them…" Wally's confidence started to vanish, ice was creeping through the doorway, freezing the entire room. "Oh crap."

Mineta was frozen up to his waist, no longer able to move.

"Wally! Get me out!" Mineta was screaming at this point. Wally wanted to help, but the ice was already past his knees,

"Oh man this is bad! Alright, I have to think." Wally thought back, what had Uncle Barry taught him? There had to be something, after all those times he fought with Captain- "That's it!" Wally started shaking, no, vibrating his entire body at super speed.

"What are you doing?! Do something!" However, Wally _was_ doing something, the ice around his legs melted and broke around him. Astounded, Mineta had a little hope in his eyes. "What was that?"

"I was vibrating my body at super speed, it created enough friction to melt the ice. Now, I need to figure out a way to stop that Todoroki guy. I think this attack is ranged, so we have a bit of time before he gets here, but I don't know how to run around without slipping on all this ice. Ugh, this was so much easier when I could just take his gun!"

"Stop yelling and get me out of here!"

"Oh, right." Wally walked over to Mineta and placed his hands on the ice covering his teammate, he vibrated his hands like he did earlier and soon enough, Mineta was free. However, they still had no way to fight, Wally had to think of a plan, but they had so little time, then he remembered something his Uncle had told him.

-"Wally, as speedsters, our bodies can move at unimaginable speeds. However, we can't reach our full potential until our minds match that speed. When you think, tap into the speed force, feel it, don't move, just use your head."-

At the time, Wally wasn't able to understand or perform what his mentor was telling him, but he was going to try again. He sat down, cross legged right where he was and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing!? You're sitting down at a time like this?!"

"I'm thinking of a plan. Give me a minute." For a minute, Wally just sat there, then lightning started to spark around him in short bursts. Then, he looked at Mineta, lightning crackling through his eyes. "I have an idea."

Todoroki unleashed his attack on the building, completely freezing it. However, his partner wasn't too thrilled.

"I can't go in there now, I'm cold blooded because of my quirk, I'll collapse.

**Asui Tsuyu!**

**Quirk: Frog!**

**She can do basically anything a frog can do! She can swim underwater for a really long time, climb up walls, and her tongue is really long! She can also regurgitate her stomach and clean it, but that's not really useful, and it's really gross!**

"My apologies, but don't worry; I'm sure they're frozen up there, I'll go get the bomb and we can win this."

"What if somehow they're not frozen?"

"Then I'll crush them. They're in my element now… But just in case, wait for my signal." Todoroki entered the building and started to go upstairs. *That guy with the speed Quirk, he shouldn't be able to run around with all this ice, at his speed a slip could kill him.* As he finally reached the top floor, he entered the room, but something was wrong. The room was completely unfrozen, and the other team was nowhere to be found. Todoroki put his guard up, but the next thing he saw was a red fist right before his eyes. "What-" The punch sent him flying, it hurt a lot and Todoroki was dazed. "How did…"

Wally's plan had worked, he didn't have enough time to unfreeze the building, but he could unfreeze the room they were in. Next, Mineta stuck them to the back of the bomb, now they were in Todoroki's blind spot and when the time came, Mineta unstuck Wally so the speedster could land a blow on the enemy before Todoroki could attack. But Todoroki wasn't down for the count, he got up and unleashed a wave of ice, but Wally had planned for that too. Unlike Iida, Wally hadn't removed all the objects from the room, there was plenty of debris and other items like barrels and chairs. Wally had gathered all the debris into a pile earlier, Todoroki hadn't noticed because it wasn't important, or so he thought. Wally threw the debris at super speed like a machine gun and stopped the ice attack, then he threw a chair at him. Todoroki easily stopped the chair with a wall of ice, but it unexpectedly shattered and as the chair fell to the ground, Wally kicked it into Todoroki. Todoroki protected himself with a halfway done ice shield, but it still knocked him down again. Then, something unexpected happened; all the ice melted.

"You're strong, redhead."

"Thanks! Are you giving up?"

"No." Todoroki sent another attack at Wally, but with the ice gone, he was able to dodge the ice with ease.

"Dude, why'd you get rid of your ice? Actually, how'd you do that?"

**Shoto Todoroki!**

**Quirk: Half hot, half cold!**

**On his right side, he can create powerful ice attacks, on his left he can control flames!**

"My left side can create flames."

"You have fire too? Why haven't you been using that?!" Todoroki scowled.

"I will never use that man's Quirk."

"What? I'm so confused, look let's just finish this and we can talk about this over lunch, what do you say?"

"I agree, after all; It's already finished."

"What are you talking about? We-"

"HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might's voice boomed on the speakers, and with it, Wally's heart dropped. He turned around to see Mineta tied up and gagged, and the frog girl sitting on top of the bomb.

"How… how did…" Wally was baffled.

"I stalled." Wally saw that Todoroki had been gradually freezing the wall behind him as they talked.

"What did you do?"

"I used my ice to signal my teammate, letting her know that I needed her to step in. Go outside and see for yourself." Wally ran outside and looked at the top floor, sure enough; -enter roof- was written in ice on the outside.

"How did I not notice?" Wally had never been so frustrated with himself, he had even used his speed mind ability to think everything through, but he still failed. Wally punched the wall in anger, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid, don't worry about it. Remember what I said before? Win or lose, it's all a part of life." All Might's voice was calmer than usual, it carried an air of confidence and experience.

"But I tried so hard, I tried everything I could think of and I still couldn't win."

"No, you couldn't. But the important thing is to take this loss, this frustration you feel, take it and use it as fuel to run towards victory the next time you fight." Wally loosened up a little, All Might sounded exactly like Barry. Wally got a determined look on his face and ran up to the top floor and stood face to face with Todoroki.

"Prepare yourself for our rematch, because next time I'm gonna beat you!"

"As if." Todoroki looked at Wally with cold, hateful eyes that unsettled Wally, despite his previous confidence. Todoroki walked off without another word to anyone. Wally stared at him with confusion, then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um, West was it? My name is Asui Tsuyu, but please call me Tsu. I don't know what happened between you guys, but I just wanted to say that you were really cool. I saw most of your fight from the roof, good work. Ribbit."

*Finally, a normal, nice person! All I've gotten today are creepy purple kids and mysterious ice guys. Not only is she strangely cute, but she's also really nice!* "Thanks! But I'll only call you Tsu if you call me Wally, deal?"

"Deal." Her smile was cute too.

"Hmmm, You know I could really go for some Taiyaki, you wanna get some after school? My treat.

"Can't. I have to babysit my siblings tonight. Sorry. Maybe some other time?"

"Totally." The two new friends started to go back to the viewing room, then they heard a shriek from Mineta.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DOWN NOW!?"

"Now, what can we learn from this match? Where did each team go wrong?" All Might quizzed the class again. The first one to raise their hand was Iida.

"Sir. First off, Mineta panicked too much and left most of, if not all the work to his teammate. Second, Todoroki was not originally planning to include his Tsuyu, heroes must always work together, not just as a last resort. Wally was in a good frame of mind, he planned ahead and exploited the abilities of the whole team, however; he incapacitated Mineta at the beginning by exhausting the use of his quirk. Overall, I would say Tsuyu did the best this match. She worked with her teammate, she patiently waited until she was signaled, she did not damage the building or the other team and safely retrieved the weapon."

"Right on the mark! As Iida said, Wally and Todoroki only halfway worked with their teammates. They both disabled them at the beginning with Todoroki's ice and Wally using up all of Mineta's balls. Mineta lost focus and panicked. All of these things are important for pro heroes to remember, so in your next matches: Teamwork, strategy and a calm mindset are what get you through. Now then, on to the next match!"

The rest of the matches went by smoothly, Wally got to see some amazing Quirks from his classmates, one had electricity control, the bird headed guy could control a shadow monster, the smart girl could create whatever she wanted and produce it from her body and there were a bunch more weird and awesome Quirks. At the end of the last class, everyone was in the homeroom classroom talking about their matches.

"Hey! Midoriya is here!" A kid with spiky, red hair announced to the class. Wally zoomed up to him with everyone else. "You were great in your match! You fought equally with the guy who placed second in the entrance exam, that was so cool!"

"Yeah man, you were awesome! You barely even used your Quirk too!" Wally chimed in.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" The red haired kid introduced himself, he had a bit of a stockier build, with red eyes, and pointy teeth with a big smile on his face. Everyone else started to introduce themselves as well.

*I'd better pay attention so I don't forget their names.*

"I'm Hanta Sero!" This guy was very plain looking, he had longer black hair, a skinnier build and small, black eyes.

"I'm Yuga Ao-" The first guy, if he was a guy (Wally couldn't really tell.) was interrupted by a girl.

"Ashido Mina!" She had pink skin and hair, yellow eyes with black sclera and tiny horns on her head. She was more loud and high energy than the rest.

"And I'm Mineta!" The creep jumped in the air for his introduction. By now, Midoriya was blushing from all the praise. Kirishima then turned to Wally.

"You were pretty fantastic too! Your speed is so cool!"

"Yeah, you thought of some pretty good strategies too, West!" Sero beamed at the speedster.

"Thanks guys! Oh, public service announcement: Everyone please call me Wally!"

"Oh that's right, you're from the US right? You guys don't use your last names as much."

"Yeah, sorry… it just feels weird having everyone call me West."

Kirishima offered a hand to Wally. "Wally it is, then. Let's train together sometime!"

Wally grabbed his hand. "Oh I'm totally in."

*With so many new friends, this class is looking to be great!* Then Wally's stomach growled. "Buuut before we train, I need to get some grub. To the Taiyaki place!"

-end

-Authors notes

Hey guys, unfortunately this chapter is going to have the edited version postponed as well. However, this time it's my fault instead of 4non. I got really busy this week and wasn't able to finish this chapter until this morning, so like before, we'll have the edited version as soon as possible. As for the notes on the story, I finally got to introduce more students. I'm sure that for all the MHA fans this is just basic stuff y'all already know, but I'm trying to make it so that everyone can understand what's going on even if they don't watch/read MHA. Apart from that, PM me for suggestions about the plot, relationships between characters or anything else you think might be helpful. With that, have a great week, stay tuned for next week's chapter! -Jiggly


	7. Chapter 6: Meet Kirishima!

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Chapter 6: Meet Kirishima!

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not canon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. Wally West and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

Class 1-A started the day with homeroom. Aizawa entered the room and sat at his desk.

"Good morning. Today your assignment will be…" Everyone stared in anticipation of the next crazy thing the caterpillar would make them do. "Choosing a class representative."

"Alright, a normal class activity!" The guy with electricity powers cheered.

*Class rep? That's boring…* Unlike the rest of the class, Wally West had no interest in becoming class rep, it would just be a bunch of public speaking and official stuff with the teachers. Wally loved attention and public speaking, but this just seemed like a drag.

"I don't care how you do it, just decide by the end of the day." Aizawa curled up in his sleeping bag and rolled off into a corner. Then chaos ensued.

"I wanna be class rep!"

"Pick me!"

"I want to be the leader!"

With students volunteering left and right, it had gotten noisy. That's when Iida calmed the storm.

"Silence!" Everyone quieted down. "Deciding class rep should be done with order and democracy, it's an important job to lead others and communicate with people. Therefore, we should decide with an election!" Despite what he said, Iida had actually raised his hand higher than anyone else. The class looked to Aizawa.

"I don't care." With the OK from the teacher, voting began.

*Hmm, Iida seems like he'd be good at this, but he's a bit extra. That ponytail girl… *Wally looked at the chalkboard where all the candidates names were written. *Ah, Momo Yaoyorozu, she's cute and smart, she'd be good. Midoriya is on there too, he's smart. Although… Kirishima is personable and confident, I bet we'd have a lot of fun with him in charge. I think I'll go with Kirishima."

After tallying up the votes, Wally saw that Midoriya had gotten 3 votes while Yaoyorozu and Kirishima got 2. Iida was visibly trying to hold in his disappointment, but he was really bad at it.

"Alright then, Midoriya will be class rep. Decide quickly on who will be his deputy rep out of the two that tied." The scruffy caterpillar said.

"Wait we tied? Then how will we decide?" Kirishima asked.

"Just give me a show of hands." Aizawa sighed. "Hands up for Kirishima." Out of everyone, Wally, Sero and a blonde guy put their hands up. "Now for Yaoyorozu." This time, everyone else but Bakugo put their hands up. "Ok, then it's decided. Yaoyorozu will be his deputy representative."

The rest of the class was normal, so time went by quickly until they got to lunch.

"Hey Wally, come sit with me!" Kirishima said to him.

"Sure." Wally took his tray and sat by the redhead.

"I almost became deputy there, thanks for putting your hand up with the other guys."

"No worries, I don't want to be class rep, so I just voted for you because you seem like a fun guy."

"Oh, so the other vote was yours? Thanks man!" Kirishima smiled.

"Don't mention it. So, why are you in the hero course?"

"Me? Well… because I want to be like my hero."

"Who's that?"

"He's a pro hero named, Crimson Riot. He's a super manly guy who saves people with confidence and honor. I don't have a super flashy Quirk, but if I can be like him… maybe… Anyway, enough about me. What's your story?"

Wally wanted to hear more of what Kirishima was saying, but clearly it was a touchy area. "Well… I used to be a pretty bad kid back in the US, I made a lot of trouble for my family. Long story short, someone set me straight, a pro hero back in the US called The Flash. He has the same Quirk as me, so he took me under his wing and taught me what it means to be a hero. So, after spending a while studying under him I decided to go to an actual hero school, and one thing happened after another and now I'm here at UA."

"That's super manly! Looks like we both have a hero we look up to huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we do." Wally chuckled. "Although, it helps that he's my uncle now."

"The Flash? What do you mean?"

"Well, we didn't just meet by coincidence, he was dating my Aunt at the time. Now they're married and expecting twins. That's one of the reasons I wanted to go to a hero school, he doesn't really have a lot of time on his hands to train me now that he's got a family to worry about."

"That's true, pro heroes are really busy once they get big."

"Yeah. Hey, that reminds me. I've been trying to perfect a move that he taught me, you wanna train with me after school?"

"Totally! I'm always up for-" Kirishima didn't get to finish talking before an alarm went off.

"_Attention everyone, there has been a level 3 security breach, all students please evacuate outdoors."_ Said a mechanical voice on the PA system.

"What does that mean?" Wally asked.

"It means that someone is trespassing on school grounds!" Wally heard someone shout.

"Trespassers? I'm gonna check it out and see who's at the door. I'll meet up with you later Kirishima." Wally told his new friend.

"Alright." With that, Wally zoomed off. He checked the whole interior of the school, nothing out of the ordinary. Then he ran outside and checked the perimeter, there he saw a huge crowd of reporters and cameras and other various media.

"Hello Wally! The news has been on our back for days, I should've known it was them." Wally was right, after word of All Might's employment at UA had gotten out, the media had been trying to get information out of the students and teachers there for days. "Whatever, there's no threat, so I'll just chill out here until the teachers kick them out." And Wally did just that, after the police arrived to escort them off the property, Wally went back to class to continue with his day.

"Go on class rep, start." Yaoyorozu told a nervous Midoriya, standing in front of the class.

"Y-yes, now we'll decide the other class officers… but first, can I say something?" Yaoyorozu looked confused at Midoriya's unplanned tangent. "I think… that Tenya Iida should be the class rep instead!" Wally looked over at Iida in another seat, he seemed surprised at Midoriya's sudden outburst. "He was able to get everyone's attention in such a cool way. I think it would be best for Iida to do it." Midoriya had regained his composure and was looking at Iida.

*Wait what? What did I miss?* Wally thought.

"I'm good with that too. Midoriya's saying it, and it's true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today." Kirishima said to everyone.

"Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exit signs, didn't he?" Said the blonde electricity guy next to Kirishima.

"You're wasting time." Said the caterpillar, he scared Midoriya, who had forgotten he was there. "I don't care what you do, just hurry up and do it."

*Jeez, he's more uptight than Iida!* Wally thought. Iida got up in front of the class and got his composure.

"If the class rep has nominated me, then it cannot be helped. From this day forth, I, Tenya Iida, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of class representative!"

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" Shouted Kirishima.

"Emergency Exit Iida! Do your best" Shouted the blonde.

*That blonde guy seems fun, and he's friends with Kirishima. I'll have Kiri introduce me later. But seriously, what the heck is going on?*

"What about me…?" Poor Yaoyorozu mumbled.

After class, Wally went up to Kirishima and the blonde to talk.

"Hey Kiri, what happened with Iida earlier? What's this stuff about him being an emergency exit?" Wally asked.

"Oh, when you left, Iida found out that it was the media who triggered the alarm, everyone thought it was a villain or something so they freaked out. Uraraka made Iida float and he was able to get everyone's attention and calm their panic. Me and Kaminari here saw it all!"

"What's up? I'm Denki Kaminari, we haven't met yet."

"Wally West, nice to meet you."

"So, are you still up for training? We can ask the teacher if we can use the gym!" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah I'm still in. Kaminari, you want to join us?" Wally asked.

"Sure!"

"Mr. Aizawa, we were hoping to do some training with our Quirks, could we use the gym?" Kirishima asked the caterpillar.

"Only if you can find a teacher to supervise you." Aizawa deadpanned.

"Thanks!" Said Kirishima as the three walked off to find a teacher.

"Which teacher do you think we should ask?" Wally asked his friends.

"How about Mr. Cementoss? He's really nice." Kaminari suggested.

"Our modern lit teacher? Sure." Wally agreed.

"Yeah, he's super cool!" Kirishima cheered. The three went to the teacher's office to find him, luckily, he hadn't left for the day. When they entered, they saw the teacher across the room. Cementoss, as his name implies, resembled a cement brick, his head was a grey rectangle with eyes and a mouth, his hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a red sleeveless suit so that his large, blocky arms were showing.

"Mr. Cementoss!" Kaminari waved to the pro hero. "Would you please supervise us to do some training in the gym?"

"Some after school training? Hmm, I'm not one to turn down an opportunity for some students to show some initiative. I have some time, why not?" Cementoss smiled at them.

"Alright!" The three cheered.

Cementoss unlocked the door to the gym and the three new friends walked inside. "Just let me know if you guys need help or tips or anything." Cementoss told them with a thumbs up.

"Thank you Mr. Cementoss!" They all said.

"So, what kind of move were you trying to do?" Kirishima asked Wally.

"Well, this is one of the many things The Flash taught me that I need to work on. I wanted to make a wind funnel." Wally told him.

"A wind funnel? How do you do that? I thought your Quirk made you fast." Kaminari asked him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well there are two ways he taught me, one of them I've already mastered, but the other one is a bit more… tricky."

"What's the first way?" Kirishima asked.

"I'll show you." Wally said with a smirk. He took a running start, then he ran to the center of the room and started running in a circle at insane speeds. Slowly, a tornado started to form and the speedster exited the vortex, now completely sustained on it's own.

"That's so cool!" Kaminari shouted

"Right? I make that by using the wind I generate when I run, if I do it in a circle then it does this." Wally told them, still smiling. "This one is the easier one to make, the other one is what I'll be working on today."

"How do you make the other one?" Kaminari asked, excited to see what he would do next.

"Basically, I do the same thing with my arms to make smaller ones. With the other one, there's only so much I can do to control the tornado, but with this one; I can aim it and attack. However, it's a lot harder to do, and it takes a good amount of armpower"

"Alright, so then let's get started! What are we gonna do first?" Kirishima said, pumped up.

"Well I was hoping we could just fight and I'd see how well it works in battle. What are your Quirks?" The speedster asked.

"I can generate electricity from my body." Kaminari said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

**Denki Kaminari!**

**Quirk: Electrification!**

**He can discharge energy from his body! But if he goes over his watt limit; his brain short circuits and he becomes a huge idiot for a while!**

"I saw that during the combat training, it's pretty cool! What about you Kirishima?" Wally asked

"I can make my body rock hard, It's not super flashy, but I can take a hit."

**Eijiro Kirishima!**

**Quirk: Harden!**

**He can make his body super durable, able to withstand plenty of powerful attacks! Although, there's only so much damage he can take before his body goes back to normal.**

"That's perfect! You're the perfect person to train with! You can withstand my vortex right?"

"Definitely." Kiri said with confidence.

"Mr. Cementoss, could you make a ring for us?" Wally asked.

"Sure thing." Cementoss put his hands on the ground and a small ring of concrete formed around them, the ring was only as tall as their feet.

**Cementoss!**

**Quirk: Cement!**

**He can generate and control and endless amount of cement from his body!**

"Ok, so if one of us gets knocked out; they lose. Sound good?" Wally asked Kirishima.

"Let's go, bro!" Kirishima said, stretching his arms.

"Kaminari, do you mind sitting out for this one? I don't think your Quirk will defend you from my attack.

"Sure. I'll be the referee!" The blonde said. "Fighters ready?"

"Don't hold back!" Kirishima shouted, smiling.

"I won't!" Wally told him.

"Go!" Kaminari shouted.

Kirishima activated his harden and rushed Wally, who easily dodged by zipping to the other side of the ring. "Here I go!" Wally shouted. The speedster started rotating his arms in front of him, pointing at Kirishima. It started to create a funnel, but Kirishima didn't budge an inch.

"I think you need more power!" Kirishima shouted. Wally stopped to catch his breath, then he tried again to no avail.

"It's not working, I need to go faster!" The speedster tried this multiple times, but the vortex just wasn't strong enough. "Ugh, I know you're more durable than most, but this clearly won't work in actual combat." Wally said, disappointed.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Cementoss asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Wally said, confused.

"What if you stopped rotating both your arms, and just focused on one? You can put a lot more energy into it if you don't have to spread your energy out."

"Hey… that's a good idea!" Wally brightened up at the pro's advice. *Why didn't I think of that?*

"And one more thing, try shouting your attack name. I know it's not necessary to the battle, but in the future it'll really help with brand deals, it makes you more iconic."

"That's so cool! Superheroes always shout their attacks in comic books! Wait, brand deals? Are they gonna make toys of me? That'll be so cool! They'll make me into lunchboxes, I'll be on magazines, I'll get lots of interviews with hot reporters… This hero gig is looking brighter than ever! Thanks Mr. Cementoss!" Wally was ecstatic, he'd never thought of how famous he could be, and the teen had always loved attention. "Alright, Kiri, let's try this again!"

"Right!" Said the redhead.

"Round 2, start!" Kaminari shouted.

Kirishima activated his harden again, Wally took a breath and pointed his arm at Kirishima. Wally rotated his right arm as fast as he could, focusing all his energy into his arm. The wind was picking up, Wally could feel it, and he could tell Kirishima was having a harder time holding his ground as well. Then, from the depths of his heart, he got one more burst of energy and shouted. "ONE ARM WIND CANNON!" This last bit of energy was all he needed, Kirishima was knocked pulled forward onto his face.

"Wait, I thought I was blasting him? Did I make a vacuum instead? Well then how does Uncle Barry do it?" Wally thought out loud.

"Dude who cares? That was cool! Imagine what you could do against people who aren't as heavy as Kirishima! This would be great for catching escaping villains!" Kaminari cheered.

"Yeah dude, that was awesome! It's pretty hard to knock me down." Kirishima said, patting Wally on the back.

"Thanks guys. Let's try…" Wally didn't get to finish, he fell over.

"Dude are you ok?" Kaminari said, a little panicked.

Wally got up, dazed. "Yeah… I just need to eat something. I got so caught up with this, I forgot to refuel. Let's call it a day and get some noms, some barbeque would do me wonders."

"Barbeque? I know a great place over by my house! I'll carry you there." Kirishima said, picking his friend up. "Do you want to come, Mr. Cementoss?"

"I'd love to join you, but unfortunately I have to catch up on some work. You kids have fun, take care of Wally." The pro hero told them.

"Alright then, let's go get some barbeque!" Kaminari cheered.

"I'll pay, as thanks for helping me today." Wally said tiredly.

"Really? Sweet!" Kirishima said. The three friends laughed together happily as they left their training session to learn the wind cannon… completely unaware of how soon they'd need to use it.

Authors notes:

Hey guys, I know that the edited versions are slow so I'm really sorry. 4non has been very busy with school and other assorted things in his life so he hasn't been able to edit very much, but he plans to get to it as soon as he can, so please be patient with us. I am thinking about getting a second editor to take some of the load off of 4non, so hopefully that'll work out. Hoping for the best! Now, back to the story! Finally I get to write my own part of the story! I know it's been slow, but the plot is just about to really kick off in the next chapter, loyal MHA fans know what comes next ;). What do you guys think of our new trio? I like where this friendship is going, especially with Wally and Kirishima. As always, let me know about your suggestions for anything about the plot, relationships or just any general suggestions you have! One more thing; would you all like it if I started writing little comedy one shots at the end of each story? Just something for laughs that won't be a part of the plot, let me know what you think! -Jiggly


	8. Chapter 7: Attack on USJ!

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Chapter 7: Attack on USJ!

Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction written by me and is not canon. My Hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Studio Bones. Wally West and all related characters are owned by DC comics.

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might, me, and one more person." Mr. Aizawa stated, starting the first class of the day. Everyone looked at their teacher, all wondering what they'd be doing.

"Excuse me!" Sero shouted. "What'll we be doing?"

"Disasters, shipwrecks and everything in between. It's rescue training." Aizawa told them.

"Rescue? Sound like it'll be a lot of work this time too." Said Kaminari.

"Right?" Mina told him.

"Idiot, this is the real duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!" Kirishima said, getting fired up.

"No one can beat me in water." Tsu said cheerfully.

"This'll be a piece of cake for me, this is the kind of stuff I'm best at!" Wally gloated.

"Hey, I'm not done." Deadpanned their caterpillar teacher. "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time, there are probably costumes that limit your abilities. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all, start getting ready." Aizawa left without another word. The students followed.

"You ready for this?" Wally asked Midoriya, who looked really pumped up.

"Definitely! This is the kind of thing I've admired for years." Midoriya told him.

"Alright! Let's go!" Wally cheered. All of them got changed and went outside, Midoriya was talking to Uraraka when Wally got outside, he was about to go talk to them when a whistle blew.

"Class 1-A, gather round!" Iida yelled. "Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!"

*Does he ever not do that?* Wally wondered. Fortunately, they weren't in a school bus. The class was in a very roomy bus with seats more like couches on each wall.

"I didn't think it was this kind of bus…" Iida said, discouraged.

"There was no point, huh?" Mina teased.

"I like to say whatever comes to mind." Tsu said randomly. "Midoriya…"

"Um, yes Asui?" Midoriya panicked.

"Call me Tsu."

"R-right…"

"Your Quirk is like All Might's." Tsuyu told him.

"Huh?! Y-y-you think so?!" Midoriya panicked even more.

"Is it? I've never seen All Might's Quirk in action." Wally told them.

"But All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his." Kirishima interjected. "They just kind of look the same." This relieved Midoriya for some reason. "It must be nice to have a simple augmenting type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My hardening is strong, but it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's really cool! It could definitely pass as a pro's." Midoriya said, bright eyed.

"A pro's, huh? But you have to think about popularity as a hero too."

"Nah man, your Quirk is awesome! You'll be super popular!" Wally told his new friend.

"My Navel Laser is pro level in flashiness and strength." Aoyama said with a smile on his face.

"But it's not great that it gives you a stomachache." Mina teased again.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, Todoroki or Bakugo take the cake, right?" Kirishima pointed out.

"Bakugo is always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsu told them.

"What the hell!? You wanna fight!?" Bakugo shouted, already fired up.

"See?" Tsuyu said.

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Kaminari teased.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard!? I'll kill you!"

"Dude, your vocabulary consists of cuss words and death threats." Wally told the angry teen.

"What a vulgar conversation." Said Yaoyorozu in the back.

"I like stuff like this, though." Uraraka said next to her.

"We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa told them.

"Yes sir!" They all told him.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you!" Said a hero in a space suit-like costume when they arrived. Clearly, this hero was well known since everyone made excited noises when they saw them.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Midoriya told everyone with stars in his eyes.

"Oh, I love Thirteen!" Uraraka cheered.

"Let's go inside without delay." Thirteen told the students.

"We look forward to working with you!" The class said with a bow. Wally followed the rest of the class inside to see a huge dome around them, the inside looked almost like a theme park, it had different climates and areas from all kinds of disasters around the building.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera… It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint," USJ for short!" Thirteen explained to them.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked. "He was supposed to meet us here." The students didn't get to hear the answer, Thirteen whispered in the caterpillar's ear.

*I wonder what that's about?* Wally thought to himself.

"It can't be helped. Shall we begin?" Said Aizawa.

"Let's see… Before we begin, let me say one thing… er… or two, or three… or four… five… six… seven…"

*Oh jeez, it's increasing!* Wally thought.

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk; Black hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." Thirteen began.

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Midoriya inquired.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" Thirteen asked. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill someone with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others, I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

*Wow… he sounds just like Uncle Barry…* Wally thought admiringly.

"That is all. Thank you for listening." Thirteen said with a bow. The class all cheered at his profound speech.

"Alright then, first-" The caterpillar was interrupted by a loud electrical problem with the lights. The power was flickering on and off, and in front of a fountain that was a few hundred feet in front of them at the bottom of the stairs, there was a purple, swirling hole. Out of the hole, came a pale hand, then a creepy face with a mask that looked like a hand covering it.

"Gather together and don't move!" Aizawa shouted. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What's that?" Kirishima asked while looking at the hole. The creepy mask guy walked out of the hole, and many other menacing figures followed behind him. "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?"

"Don't move!" Aizawa commanded. "Those are villains." Aizawa put his goggles on and prepared to fight. "So the trespassing the other day was them, huh?"

"Villains? No way…" Kaminari mumbled in fear.

"There's no way they could get into a hero school!" Said Kirishima.

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen.

"Well, we have them but…" Thirteen drifted off.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school?" Todoroki asked. "Either way, if the sensors aren't working then that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated are separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. It was a stupid idea to invade a hero school, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

*Todoroki catches on quickly.* Wally thought. *This is bad, I could probably pick off a few of the smaller villains, but I can't take all of them on. That caterpillar can only turn off one Quirk at a time so he's not gonna be much help. Maybe if I take out the leader then they'll fall apart? It's worth a shot.*

"Thirteen-" Aizawa was cut off by Wally zooming past him into the center of the horde of villains. "Hey, kid! Get back here!"

*Alright, quick hit and run.* Wally was going for the guy in the middle, with the creepy hand mask. As he neared the villain, the creepy guy looked at him.

"Kurogiri." The guy said quietly. Immediately, Wally was enveloped in a dark mist. "Annoying brat. Where'd you send him?"

"He clearly has a speed type Quirk, so I sent him _down there_." Wally heard from inside the mist

"Excellent…" The creepy guy's quiet voice was the last thing Wally heard before everything went dark.

When the shroud of mist disappeared, Wally was in a large cavern dimly lit by mining lamps. The cavern had lots of pathways leading in different directions, the biggest was leading straight down to a seemingly endless hole. "Where am I? Is this that guy's Quirk?" Wally looked at his phone GPS to find out where he was. "No signal… I guess I'm just gonna have to find a way out and figure it out then." Wally started running down one of the paths, but ran into what felt like a sticky wall that broke when he ran into it. The substance wrapped around him as he rolled forward from his fall. "What is this?" As the redhead struggled to get out of his sticky prison, he heard a soft, male voice.

"Well now, looks like we caught one, fellas." The voice echoed softly throughout the cavern.

"Who's there?!" Wally asked the voice, he was beginning to panic.

"Don't worry, little hero. This will be over soon." The owner of the voice suddenly appeared out of the shadows and grabbed Wally. He carried him over to the middle of the cavern where Wally had first appeared, only now the cavern was brightly lit by a blue glow.

"Who are you?" Wally asked. His captor put him on the floor where Wally got a clear view of the guy. He looked mostly normal, save his face. He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans with steel toe boots on. He had longer, messy, white hair and round black eyes, the weird part was his mouth; it was a spider's mouth. Folded up, his mouth looked ok, cool even, but when he opened it to talk it split into four parts in a terrifying fashion.

"Name's Recluse." His captor told him.

"Why are you holding me here?" Wally asked.

"Well, we're under strict orders from the boss, aren't we fellas?"

"We? Fellas? Who are you talking to?"

"Well where are my manners, Boys! Come meet our guest." Recluse called out. At his call, out came more villains. Wally could see 4 in total, including Recluse. There was one with glowing moth wings the same blue color that was illuminating the room. Another villain had bits of rock and dirt as parts of his skin. The last one had huge legs and was basically a terrifying human cave cricket. "This is my crew."

"I go by-" The cricket began, but he was cut off.

"Dude I literally do not care. I just asked who you were talking to."

"Well that's rude, he was still talking." Said the moth.

"You just told me it would be over soon! This has "villain monologue" written all over it, just kill me or whatever." Wally complained.

"You're a little twerp!" The moth shot back.

"You're a twerp!" Wally argued.

"Enough, let's just kill him already." Said the dirt guy.

"Let's not!" Wally vibrated as fast as he could. "Gotta phase, come on please work…" Whatever Wally was trying to do; it didn't work, but he did create enough friction to snap the webs. "Yeah!" Wally kicked Recluse in the face.

"Get him!" The moth shouted. The cricket shot at him with a leap, it was surprisingly fast. Wally dodged the main blow, but the cricket grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall. "Yeah! Show him who's boss, Springer!"

"These guys are smarter than they look… It'd be better to run." Wally ran out through one of the paths, but the wall collapsed in front of him, then it started moving toward him. "What the heck?" He ran back into the center, the dirt guy wasn't there anymore.

"Nice work, Golem." Recluse said aloud. The dirt guy materialized out of the ground beneath his comrades and nodded.

*Looks like I'm gonna have to fight my way out* Wally decided. *Alright, first I need to take that Cricket out, normally he couldn't keep up with my speed, but it's too small in here for me to get enough momentum so he'll be the most trouble.* With that, Wally rushed the cricket and punched him dozens of times at super speed, the villain grabbed his arms, but Wally jumped up and rapid kicked him in the chest, forcing him to let go and sending him to the ground. Wally went in to knock him out, but his legs were grabbed by a pair of dirty hands from the ground. He started to get pulled down, but Wally vibrated his legs and burned the hand. After escaping, he ran over to the cricket and kicked him in the head so he couldn't get back up. "One down, three to go!"

"I'm gonna kill you, jerk!" The moth took shouted from the air, he started throwing glowing blue balls of slime at Wally, which he easily dodged.

*How am I gonna hit him from up-* Wally realized what to do. "ONE ARM WIND CANNON!" Wally shouted as he tried his new move, the vacuum sucked the moth up and Wally followed up with a jump kick to the face, the moth was down for the count. The dirt guy came up for another surprise attack, this time he tried to grab wally from behind with his full body out of the ground.

"Not this time." Wally remarked as he avoided the villain's second attempt at grabbing him. However, it was just a distraction for the real attack from Recluse, who shot a thick stream of webs at Wally's back and pulled him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Recluse cheered. Wally countered by rolling on the ground as fast as he could, this surprised Recluse and tripped him. Wally used this to burn through his restraints again and rush Recluse, he used the webs he broke free of to stick Recluse to the ground and cover his mouth.

"Alright dirt guy! It's just you and me!" Wally challenged, but he was nowhere to be seen, neither were the other two. Wally turned around just in time to see Recluse being pulled through the ground. "Guess they're retreating for now." With the villains gone, he started searching for a way out with his speed. "I need to get back to my class."

Although the cavern was fairly large, Wally eventually found the way out, it was a staircase to a small building in USJ, Wally walked outside to see Aizawa fighting all of the villain, he was using his scarf and Quirk to beat up villains left and right, he looked… kind of amazing. "Nice work, caterpillar!" However, the creepy hand guy rushed Aizawa. Eraser Head shot his scarf at the villain, who grabbed it and continued rushing Aizawa. The caterpillar punched him, but the hand guy grabbed Aizawa's elbow and it started to crumble apart. Injured, Aizawa punched the hand guy and jumped away with villains still trying to take him down. Aizawa switched from offense to evasion, he was holding his arm and Wally could tell that he couldn't use it anymore. Still, Aizawa brought down any villain stupid enough to attack him… until a huge, black skinned hulk of a villain appeared behind him and grabbed Aizawa's face and beat the crap out of him.

"AIZAWA!" Wally shouted, he ran at the monster, full speed and started punching him, but his attacks were meaningless. The monster whacked Wally and he went flying into the shipwreck area where he landed in the water. *I heard a crack, that guy broke something.* Wally thought as he winced in pain. He tried to swim, but his upper body flared in pain. *I can't…* Wally started to run out of breath, he felt something wrap around him and pull him to shore.

"Wally, are you alright?" Said the familiar voice of Tsuyu. She, Mineta and Midoriya all crowded around him.

"Tsu… Thanks." Wally said, his breath a little harsh.

"Wally, I'm glad you're- Wait, Mr. Aizawa!" Midoriya said looking worried. The four of them turned their attention to the gruesome scene of their teacher getting beaten half to death. As the monster held Aizawa to the ground, the hand guy spoke to Aizawa.

"This is the Anti Symbol of Peace: The Bioengineered Nomu!" The villain sadistically cheered.

*Symbol of peace? They brought that thing here to kill All Might?* Wally wondered.

"You can erase Quirks." Hand guy said to Aizawa, as Nomu broke his wrist making the teacher scream in pain. "That's wonderful, but it's nothing impressive. In the face of overwhelming power, you might as well be Quirkless." Aizawa turned to look at the nomu and erased his Quirk, but the nomu just smashed his other arm, Aizawa screamed again.

"It's like breaking a twig…" Aizawa muttered.

"Mr. Aizawa definitely just erased that thing's Quirk…. Is he just that strong?" Midoriya said, beginning to panic.

"M-Midoriya, I can't take this, I'm sure you're having second thoughts, right?" Mineta asked. Even Tsuyu let out a worried "ribbit" as the four of them watched in horror. Just then, the mist reappeared beside the hand guy.

"Tomura Shigaraki." The mist called the hand guy.

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?" The guy called Shigaraki asked.

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away." Kurogiri the mist told him.

"Huh?" Shigaraki breathed heavily and scratched his neck nervously, the scratching intensified as he got more and more irritated and stressed. "If you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces!" Then the scratching suddenly stopped. "We can't win against dozens of pros. It's game over. Man it's game over this time. Let's go home."

"Go home? You guys heard that right? They're going home!" Mineta said with hope.

"That's what I heard." Tsuyu agreed.

"We're saved!" Mineta quietly cheered, he hugged Tsuyu… a little too close. Tsuyu quietly started drowning Mineta.

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Tsuyu said without paying attention to her victim.

"Yeah. For them to simply retreat after doing all this…" Midoriya wondered.

"Oh yeah. Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride as the symbol of peace!" Wally saw Shigaraki move, but with his injuries, he couldn't move in time.

"Tsu!" Wally tried to warn her, but it was too late. Shigaraki had grabbed Tsuyu's face. She was done for.

Authors notes:

Hey everyone, how was your holiday? I'm back, but unfortunately without a new editor and 4non is still swamped with responsibilities. However, I promised I'd be back by this week and I'm following through on that. I was a little unsure about making my own villains, but I like the underground crew so don't think this is the last you'll see of them. Apart from that, I'll keep looking for another editor, please message me about any ideas you may have. -Jiggly


	9. Chapter 8: Number one hero

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Disclaimer: Any non original characters are owned by other people.

Chapter 8: Number 1 Hero.

Wally's heart stopped. Tsu was about to die, he barely knew his new froggy friend, but the terror of losing a classmate was enormous. On top of that, he could barely move with his injuries given to him by this Nomu creature, even with his accelerated healing. For a brief moment, everything was silent as Shigaraki put his deadly hand on Tsuyu's face.

"Damn it." Shigaraki silently cursed, why didn't he use his Quirk? "You really are cool… Eraser Head." Sure enough, their caterpillar teacher had gotten up and erased Shigaraki's Quirk, despite the Nomu holding his head down.

"SMASH!" Midoriya reacted instantly by unleashing an attack on Shigaraki.

"Go Midoriya!" Wally yelled. But when the dust cleared, Shigaraki was shielded by the monstrous Nomu, who wasn't even fazed by Midoriya's devastating attack. Any hope of his classmates rescue was lost as the villains went in for the kill, Nomu for Midoriya and Shigaraki for Tsuyu and Mineta. Tsu tried to pull Midoriya away from Nomu with her tongue instead of saving herself, she was definitely hero material, but it didn't matter now that all of their lives were coming to an end. Suddenly, they were interrupted one more time by a huge crash in the direction of the door.

"It's fine now!" Said an unknown figure, but as the dust cleared so did their fear; All Might had arrived! "I am here!" He said heroically as he ripped off his tie for battle.

"All Might!" Mineta yelled as Tsuyu let out a hopeful "Ribbit".

"All...Might…" Midoriya said in wonder.

"Oh," Shigaraki mumbled. "We're getting a continue." He said cheerfully.

"Wow…" Wally whispered, the calm he felt was unbelievable. *Is this what it means to be the symbol of peace? This is the faith they have in him? It's almost like…"

"I've been waiting, you trash of society." Shigaraki spitefully told All Might.

"That's All Might?" Some villain fearfully asked from the crowd.

"It's my first time seeing him in person!" Another said.

"He looks so intimidating…" The statements continued from all the villains in the crowd.

*He inspires hope to the innocent and strikes fear into villain. This guy… is so cool!* Wally thought with a smile on his face.

"Idiots! Don't hesitate, if we kill him then-" The villain didn't get to finish, all of the minions fell to All Might too fast for them to even see.

*He's fast! Not nearly at speedster level, but my guess is that they can't even see him!* Wally speculated. Not only did he defeat those villains, he'd grabbed Aizawa from where Nomu had left him and carried him to safety. Then, in the blink of an eye Wally and his three classmates were saved from the hands of the villains.

"Everyone, go to the entrance and meet up with the others! I'm leaving Aizawa to you." All Might instructed. "He's unconscious, hurry!"

"R-right!" Mineta obeyed.

"Ribbit!"

"All Might…" Midoriya said looking at his idol.

"Young West…" All Might said as he looked at his student. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time to help you." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry about me! I heal fast, so just take these jokers out and we'll call it even."

All Might simply replied with a smile.

"It's no good… it's no good…. It's no good… I-I'm sorry Father..." Shigaraki crazily muttered as he went to pick up his weird hand mask. It must have gotten knocked off when All Might saved them. As he put the mask on, he stopped panicking. "He hit me as he was saving them. It's the violence of a government official. He's fast, as expected. I can't follow him with my eyes. But not as fast as I thought he'd be. I guess it's true after all… that he's getting weaker." Shigaraki analysed the situation to himself with a scary, sadistic smile behind his creepy mask.

"All Might, you can't! That brain villain took One Fo- He took a punch that didn't break my arm, but he didn't even twitch. He's gotta be-" All Might cut Midoriya off.

"Young Midoriya! It's fine!" All Might said with a smile. Midoriya and Mineta carried off Aizawa, while Tsu carried Wally.

"This is so frustrating…" Wally mumbled as they went to the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Tsu asked.

"I got hurt and I can't even move, I want to fight… I want to help All Might." Wally grunted.

"Don't worry about him, All Might can handle whatever the villains throw at him." Tsu explained. Before the conversation could go any further, All Might begun his attack on Shigaraki and Nomu.

"Carolina Smash!" He yelled.

"Nomu." Shigaraki ordered, the monster blocked All Might's attack with his body. To All Might's surprise, the monster wasn't even hurt. It tried to grab All Might, but he dodged.

"It seriously has no effect at all, huh?!" All Might said as he followed up with another punch. "In that case…" He said, dodging and punching Nomu in the face. "It doesn't work on his head either?"

"It doesn't work because of shock absorption." Shigaraki muttered. "In order to cause damage to Nomu, it would be most effective to slowly gouge out his flesh. Whether he'd let you do that or not is another issue!" Shigaraki cackled.

"Thanks for telling me all that!" All Might yelled as he continued to dodge every attack Nomu threw at him. "If that's true, then it's easier for me." The hero said, grabbing Nomu and slamming him backwards. The impact caused a wave of wind to spread across the battlefield.

"Hey, hey." Shigaraki mumbled. The students at the entrance were cheering the number one hero on.

"How did he make a suplex look like an explosion?!" Mineta cheerfully wondered. "All Might's on a whole nother level!"

"Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes." Tsu speculated.

"Harsh." Wally pointed out to Tsu, who just shrugged. Midoriya, however, looked much more worried than the rest of them.

"Get 'em! Aim for the balls!" Mineta shrieked to All Might.

"He's amazing!" Tsu cheered.

"Midoriya, are you ok?" Wally asked his friend.

"Hm?" The green haired kid asked, coming out of a thoughtful trance. "Oh, It's just… I'm worried about All Might. I want to fight too, but we'd only be in the way, we just have to put our full trust that All Might can take care of it." Midoriya explained.

"True, his punches haven't been working on that Nomu thing, let's hope his suplex move did the trick." He told his friend. Wally was worried too, but something about Midoriya seemed like he knew something that they didn't. Wally wasn't the most observative person, but he'd seen that look on his mentor's face many times in their time of working together. "Midoriya, do-

"W-what happened?!" Mineta said shakily, interrupting Wally. However, they all looked at the battle scene, what they saw was bad. Kurogiri, the warping mist guy, had saved Nomu from injury by opening a portal in the ground where All Might had slammed him, it opened to right behind All Might, where Nomu dug his fingers into All Might's sides making him bleed.

"Were you trying to stop him from moving by sticking him in the concrete?" Shigaraki tauntingly asked All Might. "You won't be able to stop him like that. Because Nomu is as strong as you are." The hero grit his teeth from the pain. "This is good, Kurogiri." Shigaraki chuckled. "It's an unexpected opportunity."

All Might let go of Nomu and tried to wrestle his hands off of him. "This is your first offense? You'd better prepare yourselves…" All Might threatened.

"Kurogiri." Shigaraki said as he scratched his neck.

"I do not want blood and guts overflowing within me, but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you." The black mist said as the portal slowly started shrinking. "You are too fast to see with the human eye. Restraining you was Nomu's job. And then, when your body is halfway in, to close the gate and tear you apart it my job." Kurogiri said sadistically as All Might sunk deeper into the black portal.

"Asui." Midoriya said suddenly.

"What is it, Midoriya?" Tsu asked.

"Trade places with me carrying Mr. Aizawa."

"Okay… But why?" She asked. But the green haired boy didn't answer, he just walked towards All Might.

"Midoriya, don't!" Wally shouted at his friend, knowing exactly what was doing. But Midoriya didn't listen, he just ran. Once the kid got over to All Might, he jumped towards his hero, but Kurogiri opened a portal in front of him. Just as Wally thought Midoriya would disappear, a flash of light went off.

"Move over! You're in the way, damn Deku!" Katsuki Bakugo had joined the fight.

Bakugo grabbed Kurogiri from in front of Midoriya and slammed him on the ground, it was weird since Kurogiri was made out of mist, but Wally could see that he had some sort of metal collar tha Bakugo was holding down, he assumed it was his holding his body together. Suddenly, Nomu was attacked too, half of him was engulfed in ice.

*Frozen? That means…* "Todoroki!" Wally yelled.

"All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might." Said Wally's rival, standing on the battlefield calmly. The ice he made had frozen up to Nomu's hands that were holding All Might, who used the opportunity to free himself from Nomu's weakened grip. Then, someone went for Shigaraki, who jumped out of the way.

"Damn it! I didn't get to show off!" Said Kirishima, the appearance of his new friend brought a smile to Wally's face.

"Stop acting so stuck-up, foggy nobody!" Bakugo said to the black mist.

"The symbol of peace cannot be killed by the likes of you." Todoroki exclaimed.

"Kacchan, everyone!" Midoriya said with happy tears in his eyes. The green haired kid wiped the tears and readied himself for battle.

"That's it." Wally said, standing up. "You guys look so cool… I won't stand back and watch!" The speedster ran in to join them. Wally's chest hurt, but he could move and that was enough.

"Wally, your injuries are bad, you should stay back!" Midoriya told him.

"Yeah right, I can tell you busted your fingers up again! Unlike you, I heal at superspeed. I can fight." Wally argued, refusing to back down. "Let's take these guys down!" The five students and All Might stood a couple of yards in front of Shigaraki and the frozen Nomu, ready to fight. Wally looked back at Tsu, she and Mineta looked at them for a second, then she nodded and took Aizawa to the entrance with Mineta.

"Kurogiri, our exit and entrance have been overcome. We're in a pinch." Shigaraki complained.

"You careless bastard." Bakugo taunted at the mist. "You're just what I thought you'd be." Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right? Back then… If you were completely made of mist and physical attacks couldn't touch you, then you wouldn't have said "that was close"."

"What did I miss while I was in that cave?" Wally asked Kirishima.

"A lot." Kirishima told him. "I'll fill you in later." Kurogiri tried to get up, but Bakugo blasted him back down.

"Don't move! If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up." Bakugo said with a violent smile.

"Your behaviour isn't very hero-like." Kirishima pointed out.

"In addition to capturing them, they're almost all uninjured." Shigaraki began again. "Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad." He complemented. "Nomu." The creature moved out of the portal and ripped his frozen arm and leg off in the process, then got up.

"Even though his body's broken… he's still moving?" Midoriya asked in confusion.

"Get back, everyone!" All Might said, holding his wound. The ice around Nomu broke, and his arm and leg began to regenerate.

"His Quirk wasn't shock absorption?" All Might questioned.

"I didn't say that was _all _he had. This is his super regeneration." Shigaraki monologued.

"His regeneration... it's on another level than mine!" Wally exclaimed.

"Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag." Shigaraki said with glee. "First, we need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu."

*Gate… Bakugo!* Nomu had already rushed at the crazy teen holding down Kurogiri. Wally started to move towards him, but All Might was just as close as he was, so he let the tougher hero get Bakugo.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya screamed, seeing Nomu on top of Kurogiri and someone knocked into the wall.

"Don't worry, All Might got him. He's right next to you." Wally said with a chill tone. "Man, your All Might is fast for someone without a speed Quirk."

"Huh?" Midoriya said with confusion. "Wow! I didn't even see!"

"Then where's All Might?" Kirishima asked. They all looked to the wall that had gotten knocked down to see All Might still with his guard up that he'd used to cushion the blow from Nomu.

"All Might!" Midoriya said with worry.

"Do you not know how to hold back?" All Might asked with heavy breathing.

"It was to rescue my comrade, I had no choice." Shigaraki told him. "I mean, earlier, that… that plain-looking one. He was about to punch me with everything he had." He said in reference to Midoriya's earlier attack by the water. "Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero? You know what, All Might? I'm angry. I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad. "Symbol of peace"? Ha. You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence, the world will know this once we kill you!"

"That's preposterous." All Might responded. "The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you liar?"

"He's already figured-?" Shigaraki began.

"Dude, you are the most cliche person I've ever met! You're just like every other old villain that tries to take down a hero! You bring in your big weapon…" Wally said, pointing at Nomu. "Then you go on about your evil plan and why you're trying to kill the orphans and blah blah blah! I've heard this crap a million times! You, your freaky brain bird thing, and your big black fart friend are going down!" Everyone was taken aback by Wally's display of familiarity with the situation, and how seriously he _didn't_ take the villains. "Come on guys, let's get 'em." He told his classmates.

"It's three against six." Todoroki stated.

"Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness!" Midoriya joined.

"These guys are crazy, but if we backup All Might, we can push them back!" Kirishima said, getting pumped up.

"No!" All Might commanded. "Run away."

"You would've been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?" Todoroki asked the hero.

"That was a different story, Young Todoroki. Thanks. But it's fine! Just watch as a pro gives it everything he's got." All Might said with a clenched fist.

"All Might, you're bleeding! Besides, time's-" Midoriya cut himself off again, something was definitely up. All Might gave them a thumbs up and Midoriya didn't continue.

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him." Shigaraki commanded his minions. "I'll deal with the children. Now, let's clear this and go home." All Might clenched his other fist and readied himself for battle as Shigaraki ran at the students.

"Hey, we've gotta do this after all!" Kirishima said to his friends.

All Might suddenly welled up with power and rushed at Nomu, their fists hitting each other and causing a shockwave to blast everyone back.

"Hey, you talked about his shock absorption yourself earlier, didn't you?" Shigaraki asked All Might, jumping back from the blast.

"Yes, I did!" All Might acknowledged that, but he continued to pound dozens of punches into Nomu.

"A head-on fistfight?" Said Midoriya.

"W-wow!" Kirishima said, still getting blown back from the force of the two titans fighting like everyone else.

"I can't get near them!" Kurogiri shouted.

"Your Quirk isn't shock _nullification _but shock _absorption_. That means there's a limit to it, right?" All Might landed a lot of hits, but he was taking some as well, but after taking a good hit to the chest, he rebounded with more power than before. "Made to fight me? If you can withstand me at 100%, then I'll force you to surrender from beyond that!" All Might took less and less hits and gave more and more, the force of his punches increasing. The hero then unleashed another punch that was strong enough to send Nomu flying, but the creature rebounded and rushed All Might, who was coming right at him. "A hero can always break out of a tough spot!" The two had jumped at each other and engaged in a midair battle, but All Might just grabbed the creature's arm and threw him to the ground. "Hey, Villain." All Might said when he landed. "Have you ever heard these words?" Nomu didn't even have a chance to get up before he heard the battle cry. "Go beyond… PLUS ULTRA!" The hit send Nomu flying into the ceiling, smashing part of the dome around USJ and causing the whole building to shake.

"Is this a comic book or something?" Kirishima wondered. "It's like he nullified the shock absorption. His brute strength is crazy…"

"What insane power…" Even Bakugo was amazed. "Does this mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate?"

"I could see it, that's exactly what he did…" Wally said in awe.

"I really have gotten weaker, in my prime, five hits would've been enough. But it took three hundred hits." All Might told the students.

Wally West watched All Might, the victorious number one hero of Japan. As he looked at him, in all his glory, innocents saved and a smile on his face, Wally was reminded of what a pro hero looked like, he knew he had come to the right school.

"Now, villains…" All Might said, turning to Kurogiri and Shigaraki. "I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible." He said menacingly.

"He used a cheat…?" Shigaraki said, shaking with rage. "Weaker? No way. We've been completely overwhelmed. I can't believe he did that to my Nomu… He used a cheat?! What's going on?" Shigaraki began to scratch his neck again. "Yeah, he's not weaker at all! Did that guy lie to me?!"

"What's wrong? You're not coming?" All Might said, scaring Shigaraki. "You said you'd "clear" this or something? Come and get me if you can." All Might said with power in his voice. Shigaraki began to back off.

"All Might…" Bakugo said, feeling the strength behind All Might's threat.

"As expected, it looks like there is no need for us to fight." Todoroki told the others, they began to leave, but Midoriya was still in awe of All Might.

"Hey Midoriya, we should get out of here! It'll be worse if we end up getting taken hostage instead!" Kirishima yelled to him. Midoriya's strange behaviour was beginning to bug Wally. He looked closely at All Might, since he could see in slow motion, he could tell that something was wrong with All Might. It was hard to see in the dust, but steam was coming directly from All Might's body.

*Is that part of his power?* Wally wondered.

"Well, what's wrong?!" All Might yelled to the villains. Shigaraki had begun to furiously scratch his neck with both hands.

"If only I had Nomu… That guy would've been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!"

"Tomura Shigaraki, please calm yourself." Kurogiri told the other villain. "Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of Nomu's attacks. Besides, the children seem to be frozen in fear. We still have underlings who can be used. There are likely only a few minutes before the other heroes come, if you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him." Kurogiri explained.

"Yeah… yeah, yeah… That's right… that's right… We have no choice but to do it. I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes." Shigaraki was clearly off his rocker, the neck scratching thing was just a sample of this guy's problems.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys. Let's go help the others!" Kirishima suggested, now that the other villains were getting up. Midoriya was still standing frozen, though.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki asked. Shigaraki rushed All Might, ready to kill.

"This is revenge for Nomu, you piece of shit!" The villain screamed. They all had faith in All Might, however, Midoriya had vanished. The green haired kid had used his Quirk on his legs like in the entrance exam, he was right up with the villains and prepared to attack.

"Get away from All Might!" Midoriya was going for Kurogiri, but Shigaraki put his hand through a portal and was inches from deteriorating Midoriya's face. Shigaraki laughed crazily as he prepared to kill Midoriya with his deadly hands… until one was shot.

"Are they here?" All Might asked with hope.

"Sorry everyone! Sorry we're late!" Said an unknown voice from the entrance. "I gathered all who were immediately available!"

"I, the representative of Class 1-A, Tenya Iida... have now returned!" Iida was yelling, and behind him were a dozen or more pro heroes. The one who had spoken was the principal, Nezu… who looked like a mouse-dog. The villains began shooting their various Quirks at the heroes and trying to fight them, but Present Mic just walked a few feet and used his Quirk.

"YEAAAHHH!" He clearly had a sound type Quirk that let him unleash destructive blasts through his scream. It dropped dozens of villains within seconds. Another hero, Ectoplasm, made clones of himself to take down the villains who withstood the blast.

"Split up and protect the students!" Principal Nezu ordered.

"Yes sir!" The pros responded, then proceeded to wreak havoc on the villains forces.

"Aw man, it's game over now." Shigaraki said with disappointment. Shall we go home and try again later, Kurogir-" He didn't get to finish, he was shot in both his legs, once in his stomach and in his right arm before Kurogiri protected him. The shooter turned out to be a cowboy hero Wally didn't recognize.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri shouted, then he began to get more wispy and unstable. Thirteen had come over and was sucking him into a black hole, despite him being seriously injured.

"I may have failed… but I'll kill you next time… Symbol of Peace, All Might!" Shigaraki angrily mumbled as Kurogiri warped him away. The villains were defeated.

In the aftermath of the attack, the pro heroes defeated all the small time villains and all of the students were tended to. Midoriya was on the ground after using his Quirk, he and All Might were having a conversation behind the cloud of dust and steam. Wally waited until they were done talking, then rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Hey man, we won!" Wally cheered to his friend.

"Yeah!" Midoriya said with tears in his eyes.

"Man, you're a bit of a crybaby." Wally teased.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima yelled as he ran towards them. "Are you ok?!"

"Kirishima, wait!" Midoriya called to his friend.

"Why?" Wally asked, then the ground created a wall in covering All Might so none could see him. "Golem?!" Wally stood up, ready to fight.

"We want to make sure all of the students are safe, so please gather at the gate. We will deal with the injured here." Wally quickly realized that it was not the villain he'd fought earlier, but Cementoss, who had made the wall as he told Wally, Kirishima and the others to go to the entrance.

"That makes sense! Roger that!" Kirishima responded.

"Hey, I'll just take Midoriya to Recovery Girl now, I can get him treatment faster than you guys can. Is that alright?"

"Yes, please do that right away." Cementoss said with a smile.

"Alright buddy, up you go." Wally said as he picked up his green haired friend. "And we're off!" Wally ran Midoriya to the nurse's office at school and set him in a bed.

"T-thanks…" Midoriya said, startled by how quick everything was.

"Don't mention it. Now… what were you talking about with All Might?" Wally said, getting a bit serious. Midoriya's eyes were wide.

"Um… you see…" Midoriya was getting shifty and on guard.

"Look, if you can't tell me I get it, but I know you know something that we don't. So one day, just remember to tell me all about it, 'kay?" Wally said with a smile.

"R-right! I'll try…" Midoriya muttered.

"Now then, that brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk about. I got to see your hero in action today, he was amazing!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, he was!" Midoriya said, cheering up a bit.

"But now that I've met your hero, I want you to meet mine. How'd you like to go visit Central City with me?"

-end

Author's notes:

This chapter was a lot longer than the rest, but I didn't want to cut this big fight up too much. Finally I've finished up the enrollment arc and I can finally get to making my original story; we're going to Central City! Yup, we're officially diving into Wally's world a bit and let me tell you, I've got some great things planned! So please stay tuned for more! On the side, I still haven't found another editor, so (as always) let me know if you find anyone or if you're interested! -Jiggly


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome to Central City!

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Original story: JigglypuffUchiha

Edited by: 4nonymousPrim3

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9: Central city!

After getting Midoriya situated with Recovery Girl, Wally ran back to USJ to see how the other students were doing.

"Central city?! B-but that's in America? How will we get there? W-we have school!" Midoriya had told Wally, in his usual frantic way.

"Dude, I have super speed, I can take us there easy! We'll leave after school on Friday and spend the weekend there." Wally told him.

"Uh, I'll have to ask my mom.. But-"

"Look, do you wanna go or not?"

"...Yeah!" The green haired kid told his friend with a smile.

"It's settled then, once Recovery Girl patches you up; pack your bags! Now, I'm gonna go see how the others are doing. Catch ya later Midoriya!" Then the speedster ran off.

"...17...18… and apart-" A detective was saying to the class at USJ when Wally arrived. "Ah, are you Wally West?" He asked him.

"That's me."

"Then apart from Midoriya, all of you are present and accounted for, and with no major injuries." The detective told them.

"Ojiro." Said a talking pair of gloves, the invisible girl from their class. "I heard you were fired up, you were strong by yourself, huh?" She asked a blonde guy with a large tail, another member of class 1-A.

"I thought everyone was by themselves, I survived by using hit and run tactics. Where were you Hagakure?" He asked the gloves.

"In the landslide area, Todoroki was super strong! I was surprised!" She said, pointing at Wally's rival.

"Anyway, I'm glad you weren't hurt." Ojiro told Hagakure. As the class conversed about what had happened, it became apparent that, save Wally and Ojiro, they had all been split into groups and were attacked by low level villains.

"Oh yeah, you got teleported first, where did you get sent, Wally?" Uraraka asked him.

"I got sent to this underground cave in scenario down in the basement, I had to fight a group led by a guy with a spider Quirk. Oh yeah, Officer, did you guys see a small group of four villains? The leader had white hair and called himself Recluse, one guy had moth wings, one had a mutant type Quirk that gave him cricket abilities and the other was a quiet dude with a Quirk that let him travel through the ground. See anyone like that?" Wally asked the detective.

"I don't believe I've gotten any reports about anyone like that, but don't worry, we'll find all the villains and bring them in."

"Of course…." Wally told him. *They got away then. That Golem guy must have taken them somewhere safe.*

"Anyway, let's have the students return to their classroom for now. We won't be questioning them right away, anyway, right?" The detective asked one of his officers.

"Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked him. Wally had forgotten about their teacher. The detective simply played a voicemail from the doctor who was examining the caterpillar.

"Comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture. Fortunately, there does not seem to be any serious brain damage. However, his orbital floor has broken into small pieces and his eyes may suffer from its aftereffects."

"That's what he said." The detective said, ending the message. Tsuyu let out a sad ribbit.

"No…" Mineta said, teary eyed.

"What about Thirteen?" Asked Mina.

"Thirteen has been treated. The laceration from the back to the upper arm was bad, but Thirteen will survive." The class let out a relieved sigh. "All Might will also be fine, Recovery Girl's healing is enough to treat him, so he's in the nurse's office."

"Deku!" Uraraka said with worry.

"Midoriya?!" Iida followed up.

"Midori…?" The detective asked.

"Don't worry guys, I took Midoriya to the nurse's office, he'll be fine. His arms and legs are a little busted up, but Recovery Girl has it handled." Wally said with a smile.

"Thank goodness…" Uraraka said with a sigh.

"Now, go back to your classroom." The detective told them.

"Okay." They all said in unison.

"Midoriya! You ready?!" It was Friday, Midoriya had gotten permission from his mom to go visit the US with Wally, although when Wally arrived to pick Midoriya up from his house, his mom was clinging to him asking him all sorts of questions.

"Do you have your phone? Make sure you call me every morning and every night to check in, and pay attention to your phone in case I text you! If you see a villain or any kind of trouble, run away! And make sure to-" She frantically told her son.

"M-mom! It'll be ok! I promise to check in regularly ok?" He frantically responded.

"I see worry runs in the family…" Wally said awkwardly. "Miss Midoriya, don't worry! I'll take good care of your son. Besides, we'll be at the Flash's hero agency, he's one of the top heroes in my country, he couldn't be in safer hands." Wally reassured the worried mom.

"He's right, mom. I'll be fine." Midoriya said, taking his mother's hand in his own.

"O-ok, I love you Izuku! Be safe! Have fun!" She told him tearfully.

"Love you too mom! I will!" With that Midoriya grabbed his bag and walked off with Wally to the train station. "So, how are you going to get us there?"

"Me? Oh that's easy, we'll take the Rainbow Bridge." Wally told his friend.

"What's that?" Midoriya asked, puzzled.

"You've never heard of it? I thought you of all people would know, Mr. Nerd. But anyway, the Rainbow Bridge isn't actually a bridge; it's a passageway for people with Quirks that let them travel long distances to get places. After all, I have this power that lets me travel to another country in minutes, why should I have to use a plane? So, the government made a way for people like me to get where we need to go without illegally trespassing in other countries, the Rainbow Bridge!" The speedster explained.

"Wow! That's a great idea! And they named it after the Rainbow Bridge in mythology, clever…" Midoriya began.

"Hey! No muttering!"

"Hehe, sorry…"

When they arrived at their destination, it was kind of Like an Airport that had a large opening going to the ocean on it. On the ocean, were bobbing lights that they used to guide people to their destination.

"You have your passport like I asked right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Midoriya said holding the item.

"Great, now let's get going!" The way that had their transportation worked out, was that Wally and their cargo would be strapped down to a raft, which Wally was strapped to with some cables, Wally would run at super speed and carry Midoriya and their belongings to the American station of the Rainbow Bridge.

"This is so cool!" Midoriya said with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah it's cool! Just wait until we get moving!" Wally said taking a running start at their exit point.

-DEPARTURE IN 3...2...1… HAVE A SAFE RIDE, AND THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO TRAVEL WITH US TODAY!-

"They always have a little message don't they?" Wally asked Midoriya before rocketing off at breakneck speeds. Wally couldn't hear Midoriya, but he knew the timid kid would be screaming, so Wally laughed as he continued to run along the surface of the water. After about 20 minutes of running, the two high schoolers arrived at their destination. "Wooh, guess it took a little longer than usual with the extra load. How was your ride, Midoriya?"

"I-i-i-it was f-f-fantastic…." The green haired kid got out of the raft with shaky legs and a pale face.

"Ooh, first time shakes, eh? Don't worry, it'll stop after a while." Wally picked Midoriya up and slung his arm over his shoulder and helped him up the stairs. An attendant came down to help Wally carry his bags and his friend.

"Hey, you're Kid Flash! Long time no see! What's wrong with your friend there?" Asked the worker.

"Oh nothing much, he's just not used to my speeds yet."

"I see. Well anyhow, welcome home!" The attendant said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Once Wally got to the exit, he sat Midoriya down on a bench.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Midoriya said with heavy breathing.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want your first look at my city to be a good one, you feeling better yet?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ok now." Midoriya said, taking a drink of water.

"Well then, time for the big reveal then!" The two walked out the door. "I present to you… Central City!" Midoriya's eyes sparkled as he took his first look at his new friend's hometown. The city itself wasn't anything special at first glance, but as Midoriya looked around he could tell that a lot of technological advancements had been made here, the most noticeable was a monorail above them.

"Wow! I thought the US didn't have a lot of trains like this!" Midoriya stated.

"Actually, I doubt there are a lot of trains like this in _the world._ The train and the rail were developed by Dr. Harrison Wells, one of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and the CEO of S.T.A.R. labs. His train had mag-lev suspension for a zero friction ride, it made the train faster and safer." Wally explained.

"That's amazing!" Midoriya said with a smile.

"Yeah, and Dr. Wells is working to share this monorail system with the world! It does cost a lot of money though… so it'll be a while."

"So where is our first stop?" The green haired kid asked Wally.

"Actually, S.T.A.R. labs is our first stop, that's my un- The Flash's base of operations."

"His base is a company?" Midoriya said with a puzzled look.

"Well, S.T.A.R. used to be the leading industry for technology, pretty good right? However, once the age of heroes rolled around; they converted to the most successful support company to ever exist in the US, they work for a few big name heroes, but The Flash is by far their biggest supporter, he even owns a large share of the company. Their Central City location is his hero agency, so if we wanna meet him; S.T.A.R. labs is the place to go!" So, the two friends took a bus down to their destination. The train was great, but S.T.A.R. labs was a truly magnificent sight, it was an enormous, circular structure with reporters, tourists and other various guests trying to get inside.

"Eesh, paparazzi is still at it. We're gonna take the back." Wally grabbed Midoriya and zipped around to a secret entrance which led to the main lab, where a familiar face was waiting. The man was no older than twenty two, he was a shorter latino with long black hair and a round face. Wally's friend didn't have a chance to say anything, he was startled so he accidentally threw his McDonald's fruit punch into his own face.

"Give a guy some warning! Jeez... "

"Cisco! What's up? I thought you would've gotten used to people rushing it by now." Wally teased. Cisco just grumpily wiped the fruit punch off with a paper towel.

"Who's this?" Cisco asked, gesturing to Midoriya.

"Eh?"

"He's asking your name?" Wally asked his friend, confused.

"Ano… watashi wa, eigo wakarimasen desu." Midoriya said in Japanese.

"Hello Wally! Sorry Cisco, he doesn't speak english. This is my friend Izuku Midoriya."

"Sup." Cisco said with a nod.

"Midoriya, this is my friend Cisco Ramone, he's the head scientist here at the Central City location." Wally told Midoriya in Japanese. Midoriya simply bowed his head to Cisco. "I forgot about the language barrier, Midoriya. I'll do my best to translate for you, so if you want to say something to anyone, just let me know."

"Right."

"Hey Cisco, when-" Wally began, but his question was answered in an instant. Before Wally and Midoriya stood the man they'd come for, all in red, the scarlet speedster; The Flash.

"Cisco, how's it going with the… Wally!" The hero said in surprise. "You should've told me you were coming!" The Flash walked up to Wally and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Wally said, hugging his mentor.

"How's school? Have you made any friends?" The hero asked.

"It's great! I've made lots of friends! I actually brought one with me, Uncle Barry, this is my friend Izuku Midoriya. He doesn't speak english so I'll have to translate."

"Translate? Hold on, be right back." The Flash left for a total of two seconds then was back. "Hello Midoriya, nice to meet you. I'm Barry." His uncle said in Japanese with a bow.

"Oh is that where you went?" Wally questioned.

"Yup, I just learned the entire Japanese language, plus a few important customs." Barry explained.

"Wow! You learned all that in seconds?! Your Quirk is fantastic! Wally, can you go that fast?!" Midoriya said, whipping out his notebook and scribbling all of this new information down. "What's your top speed? I notice Wally generates lightning when he runs, can you do that too? Are your Quirks exactly the same or do they have differences? What-"

"Woah woah, slow down, although I know that's weird coming from me." Barry said, trying to calm the zealous fanboy.

"Uncle Ber, I was hoping you could show Midoriya a thing or two about being a hero, as you can see; he's very passionate about our studies. We're both working super hard!"

"I'd be happy to! Good to hear you're doing your best. So, what kind of stuff have you guys been learning?"

"Well, we did a Quirk assessment test and combat training. Our most recent day hero studies was supposed to be a field trip, but we were attacked by villains, so it was cut short." Midoriya told Barry.

"Woah, really? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Except our teachers… Eraser Head and Thirteen, heroes from Japan, were critically injured in the fight. They'll live, but they both were pretty messed up." Wally sadly told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm glad you guys have good teachers. The road of a true hero is filled with sacrifice, so I know you guys are in good hands." Barry told them.

"Yeah…" Wally said, drifting off.

"Anyway," Barry said, changing the subject. "What kind of Quirk do you have, Midoriya?" Flash asked the boy.

"Oh, uh… I have an augmentation type Quirk that gives me super strength, but it breaks my body apart whenever I use it, specifically which ever body part I use."

"You can make high pressure wind blasts too, right? Like your fight with Bakugo?" Wally asked, he didn't know very much about Midoriya's Quirk either.

"Yeah, but it still has the same effect on my body." Midoriya told them.

"That's very unique, one of the most interesting Quirks I've ever encountered." Barry said with his hand on his chin. "We could run some tests on you if you'd like? We have some of the most advanced technology on the planet here, I bet we could do something about this drawback." Barry offered.

"Oh, well… I don't know, I probably shouldn't. I just don't have enough control over it, my body can't handle the impact." Midoriya was frantic again, he seemed a little over cautious about the whole thing, why didn't he want to find out more about his Quirk? He always seemed to be hiding something.

"Midoriya, why-" Wally was cut off by an alert on one of their computers. Barry ran over to it to see what was going on.

"It's a robbery, reports are saying it's a villain." Barry told them.

"Don't worry about us, go handle it, we'll wait." Wally assured his mentor.

"What are you talking about? You guys are heroes too! Besides, I told you I'd show you the ropes. Let's get going!"

And so, Deku and Kid Flash were off, off to save the day with the fastest man alive.

Author's notes

Well, we get our first look at Central City, sorry there wasn't a lot of action this chapter, but I wanted to properly introduce Wally's world and set the scene for what version of Central City we're looking at. I took a lot of inspiration from the CW Flash show for S.T.A.R. labs, if it wasn't obvious. I think Cisco will be a fun addition to the cast in the future, so expect more of him later. As for The Flash, I'm kind of going for Barry's style in Young Justice, where he's a lot more mature and experienced. I hope you guys like how I integrated S.T.A.R. into the world of MHA, I really like the idea of it being a support company. I also like the Rainbow Bridge, it was a simple way to explain how Wally could legally travel between countries so I hope you guys enjoyed that, albeit it a small detail in this story. As far as next chapter goes; it'll have a lot more action than this chapter, but I do still need to explain a few legal stuff, after all, the US wouldn't have the exact same hero laws as Japan right? Anyway though, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm still looking for another editor so you know the drill by now if you've been listening. Last thing, what do you guys think about adding an Omake at the end of every story? I think it could add to the humor, but I'm not putting anything extra in if no one is going to read it lol. One more thing I forgot to add; I'm not sure if the format will look different for all of you, I switched from explorer to chrome and it looks different for me, so sorry if it seems weird. -Jiggly.


	11. Chapter 10: Rogue attack!

My hero academia: Zushin Suru

Written by: JigglypuffUchiha

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10: Rogue attack!

"Alright! Let's do this!" Wally shouted as he and Barry were about to run off with Midoriya carried between them.

"Hold it." Cisco objected.

"What's up, Cisco?" Barry asked his friend.

"Midoriya doesn't have a contract." Cisco pointed out. "You were taking him to the villain attack, right?" He guessed, not actually knowing what they were saying.

"Ooh, you're right. Hmm…" Barry said with a hand on his chin.

"Huh? What's going on? Why did we stop?" Midoriya asked.

"Midoriya, I'm sorry, but you can't legally join this fight." Barry grimly told him.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that. I don't have a hero license, I haven't graduated yet so that's to be expected." He said sheepishly. "Although, Wally doesn't have one either. Is he allowed to fight?" Midoriya asked.

"Hello Wally!" Wally exclaimed. "I should've explained this earlier. Here in the US, we have a junior hero program thingy, it allows high school students to work alongside heroes and learn about their future career. However, you need a signature from the student, a legal guardian, an eligible pro hero and the state on a contract. It's an extremely lengthy and thorough process that takes at least two weeks. I'm in a contract with Uncle Barry, so as long as he supervises me; I'm allowed to learn from and assist him in his hero duties." He explained.

"That's so cool!" Midoriya cheered.

"It is, it helps many young people learn what it takes to be a pro. I'm still taking you to the attack, but since you don't have one; I ask that you please observe from a safe distance." Barry asked him.

"Stand by… and watch? I don't know…"

"Hey man, I know how you feel. Don't worry, you're not watching something bad happen, you're gonna sit back and watch a pro in action." Wally said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"...I'll have my notebook ready!"

"Guys, villain attack." Cisco reminded.

"Right! Let's go!" The Flash and his student carried the green haired kid at superspeed to the scene of the attack. There was a man with a strange gun and burn marks on him, he was holding up an armored car and had three hostages. The three heroes got behind a nearby parked car and hid so they could form a plan.

"Heatwave." Wally told Barry.

"Yeah, watch out for other Rogues." Barry warned.

"Rogues? Heatwave?" Midoriya asked.

"That villain is named Heatwave, he's a pyromaniac that stole the weapon he's holding. The gun is essentially a handheld flamethrower that reaches unimaginable temperatures. He's dangerous, so be careful. The Rogues are a group of small time villains led by a guy named Captain Cold, Heatwave here is one of them." Wally explained.

"What's his Quirk?" Midoriya asked.

"Quirk? He doesn't have one." said Wally.

"He's a villain and he doesn't have a Quirk? That's impressive."

"You don't have to have a Quirk to do great evil or great good, what matters is where your head is at. With the proper resources; anyone can be dangerous." Barry told them. "That aside, it is his weakness. So here's the plan, fellas: Wally, I'm going to distract him since he probably knows I'm coming. What he doesn't know, is that you're back in town, so while I stall him, you take his weapon. From there, I'll get the hostages to safety while you take him out."

"Roger that." Wally nodded.

"Good. Now, let's do this." With that, the two speedsters were off. As planned, Flash ran right up to Heatwave and began talking to him. "Mick! It's been awhile! How's the gang?"

"You!" Heatwave snarled.

"Aw, not even a hello? I'm hurt."

"Not yet you aren't!" Heatwave yelled as he let loose a stream of fire, which The Flash easily dodged. "Eh, your funeral." At that moment, a yellow blur came out of nowhere and snatched the gun from Heatwave's hand.

"What?!" Heatwave growled.

"Oh? Did you need this?" Wally said with an innocent smile. "Here, have it back." Wally took the gun and rammed Heatwave in the gut with it, sending the man to the ground. Barry followed up by taking the guards away in the blink of an eye.

"Amazing… their teamwork is flawless, and Barry is unimaginably fast! Wally is fast, but it's like Barry is teleporting when he moves, I can't even register it until it's already happened! Wally was right; I just need to watch him them at work… this is what a pro hero is like!" Midoriya cheered his nerd rant as he observed from behind the car.

"You ready to wrap things up?" Barry said as he appeared next to Wally.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Wally answered.

"Say goodnight, Mick." With that, The Flash zoomed forward and punched Heatwave in the face, knocking him out. "Now then, let's get you to prison." Barry walked forward to pick Heatwave up, but his body folded in on itself and disappeared, leaving nothing but a small mirror that he had in his pocket.

"What happened? Where'd he go?" Wally asked his mentor.

"Mirror Master." Barry said, gritting his teeth.

"Um, is it okay to come out now?" Midoriya shouted from behind his spot.

"Yeah!" Barry shouted back.

"That was amazing!" Midoriya said cheerfully.

"Hardly. We let him get away." Wally said angrily.

"What happened? It looked like you won." Midoriya said, confused.

"We beat him, but he was rescued by another member of the Rogues; Mirror Master. His Quirk let's him access a pocket dimension through mirrors and move himself, or others, between any mirrored surface." Barry explained. "Don't worry Wally, we'll get them, all of them, one day." He consoled.

"Yeah…" Wally said with a sigh.

"Now then, I'm gonna go report this to Singh, why don't you take Midoriya back to your house to stay the night? You two must be exhausted." Barry suggested.

"Good idea, we'll head over there."

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow. You are staying until then right? Dr. Elias's unveiling is tomorrow, I'm the guest of honor so I can invite anyone I want." Barry said with a smile.

"It's that soon? I'd love to go. Midoriya, do you want to see this new project that Dr. Elias is unveiling? I know he's American so you probably don't know him, but he's-"

"Dr. Elias? Dr. Darwin Elias?! THE DARWIN ELIAS?! H-h-he's the worlds foremost authority on Quirk studies! His research is legendary! Of course I'd love to!" Midoriya blurted out.

"We'd love to." Wally said with wide eyes, startled from Midoriya's sudden outburst.

"Alright then, it's settled! I'll see you guys then. Wear something nice!" The Flash was off.

"Wow…" Midoriya trailed off.

"I know, he's amazing." Wally said calmly. "Anyway, let's head over to my place."

"Can we take the train? All this zooming around is making me sick."

"Sure." Wally and Midoriya rode the train to the West house and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, then happily hugged Wally in surprise.

"Wally, you're back!" She said happily.

"Hi mom." He said hugging her.

"You should've called ahead! I would've made something special for dinner! Rudy! Wally is back!" The woman called through the house. A man walked up to the doorway and gave Wally a hug.

"Hey dad."

"Welcome home, son." The man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Wally, introduce your friend!" Wally's mom said to Midoriya.

"Oh, this is Midoriya, my classmate." Wally said. Of course, he was speaking in english the whole time so Midoriya didn't know what they were saying. "Midoriya, these are my parents." He said, switching to Japanese.

"Hajimemashite." Midoriya said with a bow.

"He says it's nice to meet you." Wally translated.

"Hajimemashite to you." Wally's mom told him.

"Well let's not all stand outside, come on in!" Wally's dad offered. Once they entered, they spend a few hours talking with Wally's parents. Wally told them about all that he'd done at school and how well he was doing. After lots of translating conversations and catching up, they had a meal and went to bed. A lot had happened, it was only a few weeks but it felt like forever since he'd left. It felt so good for Wally to go to sleep in his own bed at home with his family.

Midoriya was far from home, but he knew he'd found a good friend in Wally. On top of that, he was enjoying Central City, he got to meet a pro hero, see lots of cool technology and tomorrow he'd meet a titan of the scientific community and an idol of his. However, he'd been through a lot as well. A villain attack, inheriting One For All and getting into UA, Midoriya was exhausted. So, Midoriya's head hit the pillow and he soon fell asleep for his first night in Central City.

Heatwave was launched from the mirror and onto the floor, knocking down some boxes.

"Ow! What's your deal, Scutter?!" The villain yelled.

"The big deal? This is the seventh time in the past two months! I'm sick of saving your sorry a-" He was cut off by another voice, it was calm, but there was an edge to his words.

"Calm down. There's no point in fighting amongst ourselves." The man said to the villains.

"Shut it, Snart! You're part of this too! I thought you guys were able to fight since you have those crazy guns, but you're just a bunch of Quirkless losers! I'm sick of being your emergency exit!" The one called Scutter ranted.

"You'd better watch your mouth." Said another figure, getting down from a box he was sitting on. He and Heatwave began walking toward Scutter.

"Knock it off. All of you." Snart commanded, they all stopped and looked up at him. "Sure, Mick lost today, but the real score is tomorrow. Let's all just cool down and save our strength." Heatwave growled quietly, then walked off in a huff.

"Whatever…." Scutter said as he walked in the opposite direction.

"You really think we can pull this off?" The remaining guy asked Snart.

"As long as we stick to the plan, everything will be fine. Why? You're not having second thoughts, are you, Mardon?"

"No, I hate him as much as you do. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page here." Mardon told him.

"Don't worry, by the end of tomorrow; Flash won't know what hit him."

Midoriya and Wally checked out at the mall, it was their last stop before they would meet Flash for the unveiling. The two friends had spent the whole day together, Wally had shown Midoriya all his favorite places in central city and they had just picked up their suits for their night with the rich people.

"Crap, we're gonna be late!" Wally exclaimed. "Let's hurry up and change so we can board the train.

"Right! I'll go as fast as I can." Midoriya said as he ran into one of the fitting rooms.

"Aw man…" Wally went into another fitting room and looked around. "I know I'm not supposed to do this but…" The speedster changed in the blink of an eye, he was wearing a white button down shirt, black dress shoes, a blue sports jacket with matching pants and a black tie. "Ok, now I just have to hope that Midoriya doesn't change as slow as my mom." After a few minutes, Midoriya came out looking fancy as well, he was wearing a green button down, a black vest, a black tie, black shoes and… "What are those!?" Wally said, squatting and pointing at Midoriya's bright red sneakers.

"My shoes? They're… my favorite pair… do they look stupid?" Midoriya asked sadly.

"What? No no, they look fine! It's a meme dude. Although, I don't really know why you'd wear bright red sneakers to a fancy event like this, but if you like them then that's fine! Seriously, don't sweat!" Wally said nervously, clearly Midoriya was emotionally attached to his kicks.

"Oh, okay then!" Midoriya said brightening up.

"Anyway!" Wally said, changing the subject. "We've gotta get going!"

"Right!" The two ran out of the mall and boarded the next train to their destination. When they arrived, they got in line to get their security badges. "So, what is this place?" Midoriya asked Wally.

"This is a building that Dr. Elias had built just for stuff like this; parties, press conferences, important announcements, you name it. It's called the Elias Social Center, or ESC. Man, people love their acronyms, huh?"

"I see… So why is The Flash the guest of honor? Is he a popular hero?" Midoriya continued.

"Well, he's a very popular hero, the patron of Central City in fact. But that's not why he's the guest of honor. I don't know the details, but he's been a huge part of this new project, he's aided Dr. Elias immensely. On top of that, Uncle Barry and Dr. Elias are very good friends, he saved the doctor once or twice a while back." Wally explained

"Patron of Central City? What does that mean?" Midoriya asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh that's right, you guys don't do that. Well, we in the US don't have a hero ranking system. Instead, each city elects a patron hero that leads the city and its heroes. While the other heroes have their own individual authority like in Japan, patrons have absolute authority over all of the cities law enforcement and emergency services, and the heroes are coordinated by the patron when a big threat comes up. Honestly, it's kind of like a super-mayor."

"That's interesting, how long has your uncle been a patron?" The green haired kid asked.

"He's on his seventh year now."

"Wow, the people of this city must really look up to him."

"They do, he's protected this city for a long time now, longer than he's been a patron."

"Does he have any competitors?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, a few years back there were a few people, but now there's only one person running against him; The sonic hero: Pied Piper."

"Oh? What does-"

"Next." Said a bouncer, cutting Midoriya off. "Names?"

"Wally West and Izuku Midoriya." Wally said with a smile.

"Hmm… you're not on the list." The bouncer said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? We were personally invited by The Flash, are you sure?" Wally said with a confident look.

"That's what they all say. You're not on here, you kids have gotta go." The man said sternly.

"Just ask him! We're already late!" Wally said, irritated.

"You'd better not be starting trouble, I don't want to have to use force." The bouncer said, his hands glowing red.

"Don't worry, Jacob. They're with me." Said The Flash, who, as usual, appeared before them, in full costume, leaning on this so called Jacob's shoulder.

"My apologies sir. I'll let them in." The man said, unhooking the velvet rope with a bow.

"No worries, pal, you were just doing your job. Keep up the good work!" Barry said with a finger gun at Jacob, who smiled and continued with his job. "As for you." He said, looking at Wally. "How can you have superspeed and still be late?"

"Sorry, I got caught up in showing Midoriya around and lost track of time." Wally said with a hand on the back of his head.

"It's fine." Barry said with a sigh. "At least you guys dressed up, you look great!" Barry said, switching to Japanese. "Although, your-"

"Don't mention the shoes." Wally said in english so Midoriya wouldn't understand.

"Okaaay…? Anyway, you guys made it just in time, let's hurry." as the three heroes walked into the room where the doctor was unveiling the project, Midoriya asked one more question.

"Hey, Wally. Why didn't you just tell that bouncer that you're Barry's sidekick?"

"Not allowed." Wally said with a grumpy sigh. "Contracted sidekicks like me aren't allowed to reveal our identities to the public, it's unsafe for people to know who minors are in this business. Wouldn't want villains coming for us, you know? I wish I got credit for what I do though…" He said with an irritated look.

"Hey, being a hero isn't about the credit, as long as you're saving people; their gratitude will be enough. You'll see one day." Barry told them.

"Easy for you to say, you're famous." Wally teased.

"Well…" Barry said sheepishly.

"Welcome everyone, please take your seats." A voice said over the noise in the crowd.

"It's starting." Barry said as quickly took the two boys and sat in the front row.

"As most of you know, my name is Darwin Elias." The man was handsome, with longish brown hair, brown eyes and a well groomed, short beard. He was in a fancy grey suit with a dark red tie. "Tonight, I will be showing you a new project that I have been tirelessly working on for over a year now. But first, allow me to invite to the stage the man who has made the development of this device possible; The Flash!" As Barry got up from his seat, applause rose from the crowd.

"Thank you everyone. I'm happy to be here Doctor, and even happier that I got to work with you on this. People of Central City, I can guarantee you that this technology will be the next step towards a bright future for our city." More applause from the crowd.

"Thank you, Flash. Now then," The Doctor began. "If you've seen any of my previous work, you'll know that I believe Quirks are the future of civilization. What could once only be lifted by a machine, can now be lifted by a single person. Why, our very own flash can travel the world in seconds, which is why I believe that with these Quirks, we can advance technology like never before. So, without further ado, I present to you... The Elias Speed Battery!" The Doctor removed the tarp from the project to reveal a large power cell wired to a treadmill. "By researching The Flash's Quirk, I have been able to develop an extremely potent, clean and renewable energy source, and this is the battery to hold it! Flash, if you would." Barry stepped up to the treadmill. "This is another device I made for measuring The Flash's speed; the cosmic treadmill. The Flash will run on this treadmill so that he can produce his Speedforce energy, which will be transferred into the battery, where it will grow and continue to create more energy. Observe." Elias turned on the treadmill and Barry began to run. After a few seconds, lightning began to radiate off of Barry and channel into the battery, which began to glow brightly with yellow energy. Elias nodded and Barry stopped running. "With this, we will revolutionize the world's power and move into a new age with this unlimited source of energy! Starting with Central City, the world will never have to worry about power again!" The crowd answered with thunderous applause. Barry got down and shook hands with Elias… only to be sucked into the Doctor's wrist. Elias backed away in fear and the crowd gasped.

"Oh man…" Wally said, standing up.

"What's going on?" Midoriya asked with worry. As if to answer his question, lightning shot through the roof and three men jumped down from the roof, slowly floating to the ground. One was Heatwave, the other was a man with curly black hair and a staff, the one in the front had a white hood, blue goggles and a costume with a blue and white color scheme that looked like thermal gear. The Rogues had arrived, and before them stood their leader: Captain Cold.

"Knock-knock."

Author's notes:

Sorry for the late chapter guys, I really hate missing my deadline, but it had to be done. Anyway though, how'd you guys like this chapter? I know there was hardly any action and a lot of explaining, but I really felt that this chapter was important to do a little worldbuilding and show everyone how I'm expanding on the original MHA world. I'm also happy that the Rogues are here, they're some of my favorite characters in the DC universe, especially Captain Cold so do expect some fun with him. As some of you may have noticed, I removed 4non from the credits at the beginning. This is because he's stepped down as my editor, he simply doesn't have the time. However, he did say that I've improved on how I write and format this story by a lot, so hopefully I'll be sufficient for now. I don't even know if I'll be getting another editor since no one has shown any interest in the job, but I'll be sure to keep writing this story, I've got big plans! -Jiggly


	12. Chapter 11: Twice in one week!

My Hero Academia: Zushin Suru

By: JigglypuffUchiha

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine and nothing else.

Chapter 11: Two Villain attacks in one week?!

"Knock-knock." The villain said with a sly grin. Captain Cold was one of the Flash's oldest foes, he'd been silent for a long time now, but he finally decided to make a move, with all of the Rogues at the ready.

"That's Heatwave, but who are the others?" Midoriya said with fear in his eyes.

"Those are the Rogues, led by Leonard Snart, A.K.A. Captain Cold. But we don't have time for introductions right now; they got Uncle Barry, it's up to us to save the day." Wally whispered.

"Alright everyone, you know the drill. Hands in the air. We'll come around shortly, so get ready to empty your pockets." The villain told the crowd, pointing a weapon at them.

"Our first priority should be getting these people out of here, after that we need to free The Flash if we can." Midoriya whispered with his hands up.

"Good thinking. I'll zoom out and get in costume. Once I get back, I'll distract them and see if I can figure out a way to free him from the Mirror dimension, assuming that's where they took him." Wally told Midoriya.

"What should I do? I can't fight them." Midoriya asked.

"If you can get outside without being noticed, call the police and see if you can get help from security."

"Right."

"Okay, be careful." Wally told his friend.

"You too." With that, Wally vanished, unseen by the villains. After Wally left, a man in an orange suit with green gloves, boots, and a green belt and mask emerged out of Dr. Elias's watch, who was still being held hostage on stage.

"Ok, that won't hold Flash for long, let's hurry it up." The masked man told his comrades, he then pulled a pocket mirror out of his belt and used it to summon a large bag from it and placed it on the ground in front of the crowd.

"Now put all those shiny trinkets you're wearing in the bag, along with your wallets." Captain Cold commanded. "And don't be getting any ideas, or you'll be given a decision between getting burned or electrocuted to death by my friends here." The crowd did what the villain said, not wanting to lose their lives.

*I hate this…* Midoriya thought to himself, clenching his fists. *I can help them, I shouldn't be standing here! I should-* Before he could finish his thought, a yellow blur rushed up the stage and stood only centimeters in front of Captain cold.

"Hey there, Lenny." Wally said with a smile.

"Kid Flash." The villain said. "Heatwave said you were back in town."

"Well you know me, I've been out and about! Studying abroad! Japan is so nice, you should visit sometime! I'm always happy to see an old friend!" Wally said with sarcasm.

"You're dead!" Heatwave yelled as he shot a stream of fire at Wally, the kid easily dodging and moving to another part of the stage. "Hey, I'm trying to have a conversation with your boss, let the adults talk, will ya? We'll play with you later."

"Actually, I think that's enough chit-chat." said Captain Cold. "We know you're here to stop us, but you're all talk. Everyone here knows you're not much without your precious Flash to protect you, even them." The villain said as he gestured to the fearful crowd. "You're a joke, so why don't you run back to your little school?" He said snarkily.

"We'll see who's the joke when I kick your butt, Snart." Wally said, getting a little mad.

"We're done here." Snart aimed his weapon at Wally and fired, but the speedster moved again, the beam from the gun freezing the area it hit. As soon as Wally stopped, Heatwave fired at him.

*An ice weapon, huh? I guess that's why he's called Captain Cold. It's not like Todoroki, who can produce and control ice, this just freezes what it hits….* Midoriya observed. The other member of the Rogues fired a blast of lightning at Wally out of a techno looking rod, all but the masked one had joined the fight. *That must be the weapon that made the hole in the ceiling when they entered, it makes electricity then?*

"Just barely, Weather Wizard. Maybe a few more tries will work?" Wally shouted, still darting around the stage. Wally changed positions again, only this time he was right in front of the masked man.

"Wait!" He shouted. The blasts almost hit him, but he disappeared into his pocket mirror. "You almost killed me!" Mirror Master shouted. Wally faced them and put his hand behind his back and gave a thumbs up, signaling that now would be the time for Midoriya to find help.

*None of them have used any Quirks except that Mirror Master guy they told me about. They must have Quirks… right?* Midoriya thought as he successfully snuck out of the building. *Wally is out there fighting Weather Wizard, Heatwave, Mirror Master and Captain Cold… hopefully I got their names right... But anyway, that's four villains, can he handle that? What should I do?

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" Wally taunted as he evaded another attack from the Rogues. *I need to get Mirror Master to let Uncle Barry out, but if I get close then he'll just trap me too.* However, he didn't get to plan any further. The speedster slipped on a sheet of ice and hit the ground hard.

"Time to settle down, kid." Captain Cold said as he froze Wally up to his head. "Now then, how about we get back to business?" He told the crowd.

"So that's your plan then?" Dr. Elias said to the villain as the people went back to putting their belongings in the bag. "You're going to break in here and rob everyone?"

"They were right, you are a genius." Captain Cold said sarcastically.

"That's some interesting technology you have there." The Doctor speculated.

"Courtesy of S.T.A.R. Labs." The Captain told him.

"They seem useful enough, but what happens when someone disarms you? Do you have a Quirk to defend yourself?" He asked.

"I don't need one." The villain said with daggers in his voice, clearly the Doctor had hit a nerve. "A good plan is better than a Quirk."

"That's admirable, I had always heard you villain types weren't much of thinkers."

"Well you heard wrong."

"It's fascinating, you're able to stand up to The Flash and Kid Flash without any of you using a Quirk, do any of you have one at all?" He asked the group.

"You'd better shut your mouth." Heatwave growled. "Unless you want to die."

"Cool it, Mick." Captain Cold looked Elias in the eye. "This guy's not half bad."

"Hey, can we get going? I don't want to be here when Flash finds his way out of the Mirror dimension." said Mirror Master.

"I second that." Weather Wizard agreed.

"Fine." Captain Cold held out his hand to Elias. "Your Wallet."

"I didn't bring it. Perhaps my watch will suffice?" The Doctor handed Snart his watch.

"Thanks." Cold took the watch with a smile and hopped off the stage, he walked out of the large room taking his Rogues gallery with him. However, as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by an unexpected force.

"DELAWARE SMASH!"

The door was blown down by an intense wind pressure and the Rogues were sent flying. In the doorway stood a green haired teen with a broken finger. Izuku Midoriya had joined the fight.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Heatwave yelled, getting up from the blast.

"Watashi wa hero desu!" The kid yelled.

"Why the hell are you speaking Chinese?!" Heatwave said with confusion.

"Mick!" Captain Cold shouted, firing at the Japanese teen. However, the kid let loose another blast and stopped the beam.

"SMASH!"

Wally's vision was blurry, but he was waking up. All he could see were the Rogues fighting with someone and the floor covered in rubble. "...Who?" The scene began to clear up and he could see who was fighting them. "Midoriya?"

"Wally!" His friend yelled to him when he noticed he'd woken up.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"I called the police, but they're not here yet! Someone had to hold them off for just a bit longer!"

"But you're not supposed to-"

"Screw that!" Midoriya cut him off. "I won't sit by and watch when someone needs my help! How could I call myself a hero if I don't take a stand?!"

"Midoriya… You're so cool." Once again, Midoriya showed Wally how amazing he was. However, the conversation was in Japanese so all the Rogues heard was gibberish. "Now then…" Wally vibrated until the ice around him shattered, like he did with Todoroki. "Time for round two!"

"Mardon, Mick, you take green hair. Scutter, you're with me." Cold commanded his team. "We're taking the sidekick."

"Right." They said in unison, and with that; the next fight began.

Snart froze the ground around himself so Wally couldn't get close without taking another fall. Mirror Master, however, pulled out a new trick. Opening his pocket mirror, several copies of Scutter began to appear around them.

"How do you like my Mirror doubles, Kid Flash?" The villain asked.

"Just as ugly as the original." Wally quipped.

"You'll be the ugly one when I kick your teeth in!" Scutter snapped as they all rushed at him. Wally tried to punch one, but it vanished.

"Now, how does this work? These don't make any sense!" Wally asked while punching through the clones.

"There's a lot about my powers that doesn't make sense, kid." He said with an evil grin.

"Well how-" Wally just barely dodged a blue beam from Captain Cold's gun. "Aw Lenny, I forgot about you."

"Well that just breaks my heart." The villain said with sarcasm.

"Wait a minute, these things can't be hit, so they can't hit me! I just need to focus on Snart!" Wally thought out loud. He confidently stood there as he let a clone hit him… but it wasn't a clone, the real Scutter landed a hard blow to Wally's chest. "Bad idea… bad idea." Wally said in between coughs as he dropped to his knees.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" Mirror Master said as he swung a kick at Wally.

"Not as much as you think." Wally said as he moved away and punched Scutter in the balls. "BOOM! SUCK IT!" Wally said in victory, but it was short lived as he had to continue dodging shots from Captain Cold.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was having a much tougher time with his half of the Rogues. As soon as Weather Wizard and Heatwave started running for him, he ran off as fast as he could down the halls of the building.

"Crap! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Midoriya said in panic. "I can't keep using my fingers like this! I need a plan! So far I've used two of my left fingers, that leaves me with eight left. Heatwave seems to only be able to shoot straight blasts of fire, so he should be a bit easier if I can just dodge them, but that other guy can shoot lightning and control wind with that staff of his. I just need a plan…"

"There you are!" Heatwave yelled from the other end of the hall as he shot a blast of fire at Midoriya.

*I can't dodge! I have to deflect it!* "DELAWARE SMASH!" Midoriya used a third finger and blasted Heatwave into the back wall, the walls of the hall were ripped up and the debris was sent flying into Heatwave. This time, the criminal didn't get up. "I did it!"

"That's very heroic of you, kid." Came a voice from the other side of the hall. "But I'm afraid it's the end of the line. Nothing personal." Weather Wizard had found Midoriya. The boy aimed at him, but the villain made a miniature cloud in front of him and shot a large ball of ice into Midoriya's chest, sending him flying into Heatwave. As Weather Wizard walked towards him and aimed his wand at the young hero, Midoriya struggled to get up.

"Wait…" Izuku had the wind knocked out of him and his vision went blurry, however his hand turned to one last resort.

"Don't worry kid, I won't kill you. I'm just making sure you won't bother my friends again." A mini storm cloud formed at the tip of the villain's wand and electricity built up in it.

"Don't come any closer!" Midoriya said with a raspy voice as he aimed Heatwave's flamethrower at Weather Wizard. The villain flinched and backed up a step. "I mean it! If you take one more step I'll shoot!" He said with a cough.

"You don't know how to use that thing, put it down." Weather Wizard warned.

"Just don't move!" Midoriya shot back, getting up slowly.

"It would seem…" Weather Wizard continued to charge up his weapon. "That we're at a standoff."

After taking down Mirror Master for the time being, Wally continued his battle with Captain Cold.

"Come on Leonard, this is taking forever! Can we just skip to the part where I take you to jail?" Wally said as he rolled his eyes.

"Afraid not, I've got places to be." Snart said as he slowly circled around and continued firing at Wally.

"Fine. ONE ARM WIND CANNON!" Wally shouted out as he used his new move, the vacuum tripped Snart and sucked up his ice pistol.

"Looks like you've learned some new tricks!" He said angrily as he got up.

"Guess you really do use what you learn in school!" Wally said, aiming the pistol at Snart. "Now hands up."

"I don't think so." Cold grabbed a nearby civilian, Wally didn't notice that Snart had moved back towards them, and he'd forgotten that they were even there.

"I messed up." Wally said with wide eyes. Captain Cold and his hostage moved back over to Mirror Master and started nudging him with his foot.

"Get up, Scutter."

"Please help me!" The man Snart was holding yelled. Scutter began to get up.

"Come on, get the others and get us out of here." Cold commanded his ally.

"Right." Scutter grumbled as he disappeared into one of his mirrors.

"Now be a good boy and stand there quietly." Snart told Wally with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this." Wally told him.

"Of course I will, I always find a way out." Cold replied.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." This time, Snart's eyes went wide as the familiar voice spoke. The hostage vanished from Captain Cold's grasp and in front of him stood the hero of Central City. The Flash had returned.

"Flash." The villain said, regaining his composure.

"You're done Cold." The hero said with fury in his eyes.

"Unfortunately you're wrong. I'm sorry to leave right when the fun is starting, but my ride is here and I don't want to keep him waiting." Snart revealed another pocket mirror and began to shrink into the portal. "See you around, Flash."

"No!" Flash ran towards him, but he was just a second too slow. The hero stood there for a few seconds with his fists clenched, then he seemed to let it go and turned around to Wally. "Great work, was anyone hurt?" He said with a sigh.

"No, but they got away. Again." Wally was furious, his fist hadn't stopped shaking.

"The safety of the people is what matters. We won today." Flash consoled his apprentice.

"But that's twice in a row they slipped through our fingers!" He shot back.

"I know that. Trust me Wal, I'm just as frustrated as you, but what's important is that you and everyone else are alive. We will catch them, I promise."

Wally took a deep breath and calmed down. "Yeah, I guess I almost died, I'm lucky Midoriya… Midoriya!" Wally ran off in a panic, he found his friend in a pile of rubble, breathing heavily. "Midoriya! What happened?"

"He… Weather Wizard shot me with a ball of ice." He said, his coughing intensifying. "My chest hurts so bad, but I think I'll be ok. Just… promise me?" He said, grabbing Wally's hand.

"No! Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Wally said with tears in his eyes.

"Promise me… you won't tell my mom."

"Huh?" Wally was really confused.

"She'll never let me do anything ever again if she finds out about this." He coughed. "Why are you crying? I just said I'd be fine."

Wally's face went beet red. "Right…"

Soon after, the police finally arrived and Midoriya got medical attention for his injury. Barry explained to the police what happened while Wally sat with Midoriya.

"Could I have a word, gentlemen?" Dr. Elias said as he walked up to the two boys.

"Dr. Elias! Of course." Wally said, offering him a seat.

"Thank you for protecting my guests and I, I appreciate it." The Doctor told them. "If there's ever anything I can do for either of you, just say the word."

"Don't mention it! Well, there is actually one thing." Wally remembered.

"What might that be?"

"Could you keep Midoriya's involvement a secret? He could get in a lot of trouble for helping me." Wally asked.

"I don't believe one should be punished for using his or her own power as they desire anyway, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Doctor." Wally said with his hands together.

"Midoriya… that sounds Japanese. Am I correct?" Elias asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's right." Wally told him.

"Hello, young man." Elias said in Japanese to Midoriya.

"Dr. Elias! I didn't know you spoke my language!" Midoriya said, geeking out.

"A very important business partner of mine is based in Japan, so I've been studying the language. Your Quirk is very interesting you know. It's rare to see a Quirk damage one's body as much as yours does." Elias speculated.

"Oh?! Is it that rare?" Midoriya said, panicking a bit.

"Hey man, chill out a bit." Wally said with worry.

"If you'd like, I could run some tests on you and perhaps help with that issue?" He offered.

"Oh! Um, that's very kind of you, sir, but, um, you see, uh…" Midoriya was really flustered and he seemed to be panicking still.

"I think we're both a bit tired and shaken up from tonight, we appreciate the offer, but I think we'll just go home for now." Wally said, rescuing his socially awkward friend.

"Very well, if you ever want to take me up on my offer then give me a call." Elias handed Midoriya a business card and got up. "Good evening." With that, the man walked off.

"Thanks…" Midoriya told his friend.

"No worries. Why don't we go home and get some rest? I'm beat." Wally offered.

"Definitely." So, with a brief, tired farewell to Barry, the two went back to Wally's house and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Snart sat in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face while Mardon tended to Heatwave. Scutter, on the other hand, was mad.

"That's it. This is the last straw, Snart! I've been your getaway car for the last time! I'm outta here." The man walked towards the door of their hideout, but when he opened it, he stood face to face with Darwin Elias.

"Evening, gentlemen." They all backed up at their unexpected visitor. "Mr. Scutter, if you'd wait for a few minutes before you leave, I think you may like what I have to say."

"Why shouldn't we just kill you now?" said Scutter.

"Easy, Sam. I assume this is why you parted with such a nice watch?" Snart said, holding the expensive item up.

"I didn't think you'd just tell me where you're staying so easily, so I thought a nicely wrapped tracking device would do the trick." The Doctor explained.

"So what do you want with us?" Snart asked. "If you wanted revenge for crashing your party, you would've brought The Flash."

"Revenge is meaningless. I have come with a proposal." Elias said to the villains.

"What kind of proposal?" Asked Mardon.

"Call it… a competitive edge."

Author's notes:

Guys, I feel like I say this every time, but I'm sorry I'm late again. I've been suffering from writer's block so getting this chapter together wasn't easy. On the bright side, I've been waiting for this end scene for a long time now. Why? Because it's super important later, so don't forget it. But addressing my late chapter, I think I may take a break after this next chapter. I know I just took one in November, but I've been so incredibly busy lately that I just haven't had time to write quality content. I haven't decided whether or not I'll do this, but you'll know in next week's author's notes. Anyway, I hope you all have a good week! Stay tuned for next time! -Jiggly


	13. Chapter 12: Return to UA!

My Hero Academia: Zushin Suru

By: JigglypuffUchiha

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators and I do not represent them. (It would be cool if I did though!!)

Chapter 12: Return to UA!

Wally West and Izuku Midoriya finished breakfast with the West family and packed their bags, it was time to go home.

"Thank you for having me!" Midoriya said to Wally's parents with a bow.

"He says thanks for letting him stay here." Wally translated to his parents for his Japanese speaking friend.

"The pleasure was all ours." Miss West bowed back. Then, with tears welling in her eyes, she turned to Wally and gave a big hug to her son. "We'll miss you Wally." She said sadly.

"I'll miss you too mom." He said, hugging her back. "You too dad." He told his father as he invited him to join the hug.

"You're doing great, son. I'm proud of you." His father said softly. Wally just hugged him tighter.

"Well, I'd better be off." Wally said to his parents, letting go of them.

"Be safe! And call ahead next time!" His mother told him as he and Midoriya walked off to catch the train. However, they only got a few steps before they were stopped.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" The Flash said to the two heroes in training.

"I knew you'd show up eventually." Wally said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to give you guys a good sendoff. Midoriya," The hero said in japanese. "We only just met, but I can see the will of a hero burns bright inside of you, feed that flame and work hard to become strong and I know you'll be an amazing hero one day."

"Thank you so much!" Midoriya said, tearing up.

"Don't mention it, I hope you'll come visit me soon. Feel free to come even if Wally isn't with you." Barry said with a smile, Midoriya nodded, returning the warm smile.

"Wally, you're my successor and a good kid. Your humor and wit is what makes you unique, but remember to be serious when it counts. Also, keep practicing what I taught you, I know you still haven't mastered phasing, but you can do it. Maybe one of your teachers can help you? But remember, whatever you do; keep moving forward." Wally's uncle told him.

"Good point, Uncle Ber. I'll work on it." He told his mentor.

"Oh, and one more thing." Barry said, his face softened up a little with sadness. "It's your uncle… Daniel." He said with a sigh.

"What? What about him? Is he…?" Wally said, panicking.

"No, he's okay. He's escaped out of Iron Heights, I just thought you should know." Barry said with a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Oh… thanks." Wally said with a sad look.

"I'll find him, Wally." The Flash said as he looked into his student's eyes.

"Yeah." Wally said with a sigh, but expression was forcibly changed to a cheery one almost immediately. "Well enough goodbyes, let's hit the road, Midoriya!" Wally said to his friend.

"Safe travels guys! Good luck in your studies!" Barry said before vanishing off in a flash. The two boys got on their train and rode it back to the Rainbow Bridge. After Midoriya reluctantly strapped in for another crazy ride and Wally got a running start, they were off, back to Japan. Back to UA.

Wally slumped into his chair after putting his bag under his desk at UA, a few other students were already there chatting.

"Hey, did you guys see the news yesterday? We were all on TV for a couple seconds!" Hagakure, the invisible girl, told her friends.

"Seriously?" Kaminari said with a gleam in his eyes, but for once, Wally wasn't in on the action, his mind was elsewhere.

"I wonder what he's doing now? Probably nothing good…" Wally mumbled to himself with a far off look. The rest of the class continued talking about their brief time on the news. As students continued to enter, Wally wasn't left to his thoughts much longer.

"Hey, Wally! How's it going?" Uraraka said with a smile as she walked up to him, she was perky as ever.

"Great as always! How 'bout you?" Wally said to his friend, there was no trace of his worries from moments ago.

"I'm doing awesome! I'm so glad we made it out of USJ!"

"Yeah, that was crazy! And to think that there were two villain attacks in one week too."

"Two?" Uraraka asked.

Crap! I wasn't supposed to mention our run in with Snart!* "Uh.. yeah, you see there was this big-"

"Hey guys!" Midoriya said as he waved to his friends, saving Wally.

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka beamed.

"Phew…" Wally sighed.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Iida shouted as he charged into the room.

"We're already in our seats." Kaminari told him.

"You're the only one standing up." Sero said with a bland tone.

"Shoot…" Iida said as he took a seat.

"Tsu, who's supposed to teach homeroom today?" Mina asked Tsuyu.

"Well, Mr. Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries…" She began, that's when the door slid open.

"Morning." At the door, was none other than the caterpillar himself. His arms and face were wrapped in bandages and his arms were in slings. The class gawked in surprise at the man who clearly should've been in the ER.

"You're too much of a pro!" Kaminari stated, partly in fear, the other in amazement.

"So you're alright, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida shouted with his hand up.

"Can you really call that 'all right'?" Uraraka asked.

"My well-being doesn't matter." Aizawa said underneath his bandages. "More importantly, the fight is not yet over."

"Fight?" Bakugo asked, now listening.

"Don't tell me…?" Midoriya asked in fear.

"The villains again?!" Mineta panicked.

"The U.A. sports festival is drawing near." Aizawa told the students.

"That's a super normal school event!" the class cheered.

"School festival?" Wally asked. "I've heard a little about those, but we don't have them in the US."

"It's a really cool festival where the whole school competes in all sorts of games!" Uraraka cheerfully explained.

"It's super cool-" Kirishima began.

"Wait a minute!" Kaminari stopped him.

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro, the girl with the earphone Quirk asked.

"What if they attack us again?" Ojiro, the guy with the tail, continued.

"Apparently, U.A. thinks that it's our way of showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains." Aizawa explained.

"B-but that's a good reason right?? It's just a festival of sports." Mineta said shuttered.

"Mineta, have you never watched the sports festival before?" Midoriya asked with a surprised look.

"Of course I have! That's not what I meant!" Mineta told him, his panic increasing.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. Now, for Japan, what's taken the place of those Olympics is the UA sports festival!" Aizawa continued.

"I watched recordings of past sports festivals when I was deciding whether or not to apply to UA, don't pro heroes from around Japan come and watch these?" Wally asked.

"Yes, they watch the festival for scouting purposes!" Momo said with wonder.

"I know that…" Mineta whispered.

"After we graduate," Kaminari chimed in. "It's typical to join a hero agency as a sidekick!" He said with his usual smile.

"Although, some people miss opportunities and end up as eternal sidekicks. Kaminari, I feel like you'll become one, since you're dumb." The earphone girl deadpanned.

"Of course," Aizawa went on. "Joining a famous agency will gain you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you go pro, then the path to your future is set up by this event." The caterpillar warned. "Once a year, just three chances, no aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, don't slack off on your preparations!" Aizawa said with pride.

"Yes sir!" The class said in unison.

"Alright, homeroom is dismissed." Their teacher told them.

-

"Even though all that crazy stuff with the villains happened, I'm super pumped for this!" Kirishima cheered. The rest of the class followed his example and talked about their aspirations for the festival, but Wally wasn't paying attention. He could only thing about the news Barry had brought him about his Uncle Daniel.

"I wonder where he is now…" Wally said with a far off look.

"WALLY, I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" Uraraka suddenly shouted, pulling him out of it.

"...what?" Was all Wally could muster, he hadn't heard a single thing anyone had said.

"Haven't you been listening? She's thrilled to compete in the festival! She's been shouting it to everyone!" Iida said in disbelief.

"Oh… yeah totally! You guys are going down!" Wally gloated, faking his usual confident smile.

"Yeah right." Bakugo scoffed from the back of the room. "You losers don't stand a chance."

"Bakugo, that's very unsportsmanlike!" Iida scolded, but Bakugo didn't care. He just got up and walked out of the classroom. Wally's mood immediately changed, he just wasn't having a good enough day to take anymore of Bakugo's crap, so he stood up and snapped.

"Hey Bakugo!" Wally shouted, which made the blonde stop and turn his head, shooting Wally an angry glare.

"What?" He growled.

"I'm gettin' real tired of you acting like you're better than everyone. So, at the finals of the sports festival: I'm gonna beat you in front of everyone, and when I do, you'll have to stop acting so high and mighty all the time! Unless you're too chicken to accept my challenge." Bakugo got more and more angry with every word, then he finally turned around.

"You seriously think you can beat me? Man, you're even dumber than I thought you were. I'll take your stupid challenge, but everyone's gonna be watching me beat the hell outta you! Got that, Freckles?!" He yelled.

"You're on, Poofy Head!" With that, Bakugo stormed off and Wally turned back to his desk to put his things away, leaving the remaining students in the room in stunned silence.

"Y-y-you just yelled at Kacchan!" Midoriya stuttered in surprise.

"I'm sick of him pushing everyone around, someone had to put a stop to it."

"I think it's kinda exciting," said Kaminari. "It adds some extra drama to the festival."

"Classmates shouldn't be starting fights, the festival is supposed to be a friendly competition!" Iida lectured.

"Nothing is friendly with that guy, we're talking about the kid who yells "die!" during training."

"I suppose you have a point, violence was probably inevitable for him." Iida said with his hand on his chin.

"He deserves what's coming to him and that's that. Now, Mr. Aizawa said not to slack off with training, so that's what I need to be working on." Wally said slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out.

"Hold up!" Kirishima said as he ran after him. "Let's train together again!" He said with a smile.

"Sure!" Wally said with a thumbs up.

-

"I guess I forgot it was lunchtime in the heat of the moment." Wally said with a bit of embarrassment as he and Kirishima sat down in the cafeteria. As Wally wolfed down his mountain sized tray of food, Kirishima gave his friend a concerned look.

"Hey man, are you doing ok? You were out of it all day, then you picked a fight with Bakugo, what's up?" He asked.

Wally stopped eating and sighed at the reminder of his problems. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm just having some family trouble back home."

"That's tough, bro. Do you want to talk about it?"

"...I won't go too into detail, it's not something I'm proud of. Do you remember how I told you I was a bad kid back home?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah I remember."

"Well back then, I really looked up to my Uncle Daniel. He always did whatever he wanted and my family never held him back, to a thirteen year old Wally, that was the coolest thing in the world. Unfortunately, he got involved in crime as a getaway driver and was caught by The Flash, my other Uncle that I told you about, and was sentenced to 20 years in prison." Wally said with a grim face. "The reason I've been off is because he escaped last week."

"Wow, I'm sorry that happened. You must be pretty angry, right?"

"I don't know, I don't know how I feel right now. But seriously dude, don't worry about it, I'll be perfectly fine. Thanks for checking up on me." Wally said with a smile.

"No problem…" Kirishima replied. Wally was just about to start eating again when he got a text. At receiving it, Wally's eyes lit up. "What's that?"

"I just got a message from Flash, he said he heard about the sports festival and said he'd send me some training videos for some new moves. The first one is a video on… man this is cool!" Wally said in excitement.

"What kind of move is it??" Kirishima asked in anticipation.

"Oh you'll see, just wait until after school." He said with a grin.

-

At last the final class of the day came and everyone in class 1-A was ready to leave, but unfortunately they still had one more trouble to deal with before they were free.

"You ready?" Wally asked Kirishima as they got up to leave.

"What's going on?!?" Wally heard Uraraka shout. Wally looked over at her to see that the door was blocked by dozens of students from the other classes.

"What are they milling around for?" Wally asked, followed by other such questions from the rest of 1-A.

"We can't even get out, what are you here for anyway?!" An angry Mineta asked the crowd.

"Scouting out the enemy, small fry." Bakugo explained. "We're the ones who made it out of the villains' attack. They probably want to check us out before the sports festival." Bakugo stopped in front of the crowd and looked out into it. "There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!" Bakugo said this quietly, at least for him, but his aggression was still there.

"Stop calling people extras because you don't know them!" Iida shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I came to see what the famous class A was like, said a voice from the crowd. "But you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the hero course like this? Seeing something like this makes me pretty disillusioned." The guy who said it was a tall, thin boy with a crazy mane of purple hair, the dark circles under his purple eyes and the tired way he talked made it obvious he didn't get much sleep. "There are quite a few people who are enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?" He asked Bakugo. "The school has left us with a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course… and it seems they may also transfer people out." His words sent a shock through the class, the stakes had just been raised immensely. "Scouting out the enemy?" He continued. "I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get too carried away; I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."

"Hey man, that's super cool." Wally said, walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But could ya move out of the way? "I've got stuff I gotta do." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey hey!" Said a voice before the sleepy guy could answer. "I heard you fought against villains, so I came to hear 'bout it!" The loud voice belonged to a guy with wavy silver hair, sharp teeth, small black eyes and some kind of sharp white material growing around his eyes. "Don't get so full of yourself! If you bark too much, it'll be embarrassing for you durin' the real fight!" The guy was yelling to Bakugo, but he simply ignored him and started to walk away. "You ignoring me, bastard?!"

"Wait a minute, Bakugo!" Kirishima called. "What're you gonna do about all this? It's your fault that everyone is hating on us!"

"It doesn't matter." Bakugo boldly stated.

"Huh?!" Kiri said in confusion.

"It doesn't matter if you rise to the top." Bakugo said before walking off.

"For the record, I hate him!" Wally announced to the crowd. But Kirishima was the exact opposite.

"That's so simple and manly!" Kiri said to himself. The rest of 1-A chattered in agreement.

"Whatever you say dude," Wally said to him. "Either way, I'm outta here." With that, Wally pushed his way through the crowd and left for the gym.

"Hold up, I'm coming!" Kirishima said, chasing after him. "That was crazy, huh?"

"I guess, I'm just excited to work on this new move to show off at the festival." Wally said with a smile.

"So are you gonna tell me what it is yet?"

"Yeah I'll tell you on the way, but I'll need to explain a few things first. Do you know what afterimages are?"

-end

Author's notes:

Hey all, it's been way too long! I'm super excited to finally be working on this story again, hopefully it'll be a little more exciting for you guys now that the festival is beginning. I don't want to spoil anything, but I've got big plans for one of the finalists of the festival. I do want to inform you of some changes to this story, the biggest one being that I have decided that having a weekly release is too much for me right now with my new job. The way I hope to have the new release is that it won't be on any scheduled day anymore (It's been saturdays up until now), but I'll just be released as soon as I'm done with a chapter. I hope to have at least one chapter done every two weeks. I think that's about all for the announcements, I still hope to have some name suggestions for the title from you guys, so please send any ideas to me. With that, have a fantastic week everyone, you'll be hearing from me soon! 

-Jiggly


	14. Chapter 13: Sports festival begins!

My Hero Academia: Zushin Suru

By: JigglypuffUchiha

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Sports festival begins!

For the next few days, Class 1-A prepared for the UA sports festival, and after rigorous training with Kirishima; Wally was ready.

"Man I'm so pumped! This is gonna be fun!" Wally said to Kirishima on the day of the festival. 1-A had gathered in a waiting room for the festival to begin. The festival took place in a massive stadium on the UA campus and hundreds had come to watch. Normally, the competitions the third year students participate in are the main event, but after the villain attack, all eyes were on the first years.

"You said it! Let's show those pros what we're made of!" Kirishima said as he high fived Wally.

"It's a shame I couldn't wear my costume, though. The padding on my suit really helps when I crash. But I guess they couldn't have us using support items."

"Everyone! Are you ready?! The first round is about to begin!" Iida shouted as he entered the room. The air in the room got much more tense as everyone began to mentally prepare themselves.

"Midoriya." Todoroki said softly, yet his voice seemed to cut through the noise in the room.

"Todoroki? What is it?" Midoriya asked with confusion.

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you." He began.

"Huh? ...Y-yeah, I guess…" Midoriya said sheepishly.

"But… All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you." Todoroki told him. Midoriya looked like he might pee himself.

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Kaminari said from across the room. Kirishima decided to break it up.

"Hey, hey hey! Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden? We're about to start!" Kirishima scolded, but Todoroki just shoved him off.

"We're not here to play at being friends. So what does it matter?" Todoroki said as he began to walk away.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me! I think you're more capable than most people... looking at it objectively…" Midoriya began.

"Midoriya, you probably shouldn't talk so negatively…" Kirishima said, trying to console Midoriya.

"But, everyone… the students from the other courses... They're aiming for the top with everything they've got!" Midoriya explained.

"That purple haired guy from general studies must've really gotten to him…" Wally said under his breath.

"I can't afford to fall behind. I'll be fighting with everything I've got, just like them!" Midoriya didn't look scared anymore, he looked more determined than ever before.

"Yeah." Todoroki replied. As he went to sit down, Wally stood up and shouted.

"Hey! Don't think I forgot our fight before! I'm gonna beat you today!" Wally declared, then he turned to Bakugo and pointed at him. "You too, Bakugo!" The blonde just gave him an angry glare.

"In your dreams." Bakugo said quietly.

"Man, the strongest students in the class are all going at it!" Kaminari pointed out.

"Everyone in this class is so… extra." Said the girl with the earphone quirk. Before anything else could happen, one of the festival organizers told them to come out. The sports festival was beginning.

A man and a teen boy entered the festival and made their way over to the first year competition.

"We're gonna be late." The boy told the man.

"It's fine, we're just missing the opening ceremony. We're here to watch the actual festival." He replied.

"It's not like you to go out of your way to see someone else's protege. What do you want with Wally anyway?"

"He has a lead on a case."

"Wally does?" The boy chuckled. "Lemme guess, that knucklehead doesn't even know about this case, does he?"

"No."

"Well, case or not, I'm just happy to see him again. By the way, seeing as you're a pro hero and all, and this festival is for recruiting interns, do you plan on taking anyone else?"

"...We'll see."

"Dark and mysterious as always." He chuckled.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE STUDENTS TO ENTER THE FIRST-YEAR STAGE!" The announcer shouted.

"Let's find our seats." Said the man. The boy just grinned and followed after the man.

"This is gonna be fun."

"IT'S TIME FOR THE STUDENTS TO ENTER THE FIRST-YEAR STAGE!" With the announcement from Present Mic, Wally and his classmates walked through the doorway and out to the stadium, making the crowd go wild. "THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE HUGE BATTLE WHERE…" As Mic continued, Wally turned to Kirishima.

"Fireworks? Adoring fans? All eyes on me? This is what I live for! Sports festival, bring it on!"

"T-t-t-there are so many people!" Midoriya said, once again looking like he forgot potty training.

"Will we be able to give our best performance while being watched by so many people?" Iida wondered out loud. "I suppose this is also part of the training required to be a hero."

"Man, Present Mic is really going overboard with that praise. I'm getting nervous!" Kirishima pointed out as Mic continued to hype the crowd up. "Aren't you, Bakugo?"

"No, I'm just getting more into it." Bakugo replied.

"For once we can agree on something." Wally told him.

"THEY HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING AS MUCH AIRTIME, BUT THIS CLASS IS ALSO FULL OF TALENT! HERO COURSE, CLASS 1-B! NEXT UP, GENERAL STUDIES CLASSES C, D AND E! SUPPORT COURSE, CLASSES F, G AND H ARE HERE TOO! AND BUSINESS COURSE, CLASSES I, J AND K! ALL OF UA'S FIRST YEARS ARE HERE NOW!" All first year classes entered the stadium as they were called, each class looking determined, all except general studies, who only had the purple hair guy who cared, and he still looked exhausted.

"Time for the player pledge!" Shouted a new voice, this time, it was a woman wearing a skin tight, white costume with black leather supports and a black eye mask. Her outfit was definitely not something a hero should be wearing.

"Holy… Midoriya, who's the hottie up on stage?" Wally asked.

"Her? That's Midnight, the R-rated hero. She must be this year's chief umpire." Midoriya replied.

"Man this keeps getting better and better." Wally said with a grin.

"What is she wearing?" Kirishima asked, looking uncomfortable.

"That's an R-rated hero for you." Kaminari observed.

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school, even though she's R-rated?" Bird head asked

"Yes!" Mineta cheered.

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight shouted. "Representing the students is Wally West from Class 1-A!"

"Hey, congrats!" Kirishima said while patting Wally on the back.

"I guess you did place first in the entrance exam." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Guess it's only natural." Wally said as he walked up to the stage. But as he walked up, he began to feel the weight of what was happening. He remembered Barry, Iris, Midoriya, everyone who had high hopes for him. "A lot of people have worked hard to help me get to where I am today… So I pledge to work just as hard and show them what I'm made of! I encourage everyone here to do their best as well, I encourage everyone to go Plus Ultra!" Wally said with a confident fist in the air. The crowd roared with approval. Bakugo, as well as general studies, did not.

"Cheesy bastard…" Bakugo growled. With a beep from the giant screen at the center of the stadium, Midnight began the festivities.

"Now, let's get started right away! The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game!" The screen roared to life and had a virtual display of the next game, spinning around for a dramatic reveal. "This year it's…" with a stop from the screen, the first game was revealed. "An obstacle race! All 11 classes will participate in this race! The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium; about four kilometers! Our school's selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!" Midnight said that last part with a sadistic grin, which implied that there would be fights. "Now, take your places everyone!" As everyone else looked determined and serious, Wally just looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"A race? Aw man, this is my lucky day!" They all gathered in front of a gateway pointing to the obstacle course. Three green lights counted down until they would start. Wally took a running position and stretched his legs. "Sorry guys…" He said to his classmates before the last light went off, lightning crackling around his body. "But this one is mine."

"Start!"

Wally was off in an instant, not even the wall of students stopped him, he simply built enough speed to run along the wall of the gate and go right over them. As he excited the doorway, he felt a cold chill on his back: Todoroki. Wally's rival blasted a path of ice through the gateway, freezing the other students and running off ahead of them.

"AND OUR LEADING STUDENTS ARE OFF, WITH WEST IN THE LEAD AND TODOROKI FOLLOWING BEHIND!" Mic shouted. Todoroki was fast, but he wasn't enough to catch up with Wally's speed. Bakugo was close behind Todoroki as well. "Eat my dust!" Soon enough, Wally almost ran into the first obstacle, which happened to be the faux villains from the entrance exam, but even they didn't matter, Wally just went around them and kept on running.

"AMAZING! THE FIRST OBSTACLE IS MEANINGLESS TO WEST, HE'S JUST TOO DARN FAST!"

After about a minute of running, he came to obstacle two, which was a huge pit with stone pillars bridging the gap. "Time for some hopscotch!" Wally said as he used his momentum to leap from pillar to pillar. Again, he cleared the obstacle in no time.

"WEST IS DEMOLISHING THE COMPETITION! WE REALLY SHOULD'VE PICKED ANOTHER EVENT, THIS IS JUST TOO EASY FOR HIM!"

The third obstacle was literally a minefield, concussive bombs were buried everywhere under the ground. Wally would activate one every time he took a step, but he was already gone before they could go off. Within the minute, Wally reached the end of the course and burst through the finish line, back into the stadium.

"THE WINNER IS WALLY WEST BY A LANDSLIDE! NO ONE EVEN STOOD A CHANCE!"

"It's over already?" Wally said as he stopped his momentum. "Man, that wasn't fun at all, it feels really unfair. Oh well, at least I can watch who comes in second. Plus, I can see Bakugo's face when he realizes I wiped the floor with him." As Wally watched the rest of the match, he saw a few people who stood out. The others had caught up to obstacle two and were scaling the pit. Todoroki and Bakugo were doing well and Tsuyu was showing her acrobatics. Among other classes, a crazy pink haired girl from support was across the pit in no time. Apparently, support items were allowed for other classes outside the hero course to make it a bit more fair, but only if the student created their own gear. This girl had hover boots and grappling hooks that got her across the chasm with ease.

"Hey, that's pretty neat! I wonder if S.T.A.R. Labs would hire her." Wally said with approval. Once they made it to the third stage, Todoroki only held his lead for about half the minefield before Bakugo caught up. The two started fighting as soon as they were neck and neck. Mostly everyone else was struggling to keep up with the mines, and Midoriya was digging at the start of the field with a piece of scrap metal from the faux villains for some reason. "What is he doing? Maybe he hit his head… or something?" Wally thought he'd lost his marbles for a second, but then he realized what Midoriya was doing. Midoriya dug up a dozen or two mines and piled them up, then he used his scrap shield as a sled and jumped on the pile of mines. The force of the explosion sent him flying all the way up to Bakugo and Todoroki in mere seconds, then, to Wally's further amazement, Midoriya kicked off Bakugo and Todoroki as he lost momentum to send himself flying to the ground, activating another mine. The blast was enough to send him just a few feet from the finish line, which he ran the rest of the way and crossed over the finish line in triumph. "Yeah Midoriya!"

"IN SECOND PLACE WE HAVE IZUKU MIDORIYA! IT'S AMAZING! HE DIDN'T EVEN USE HIS QUIRK A SINGLE TIME AND HE CAME IN SECOND! WHAT A WAY TO START OFF THE FESTIVAL!" As Bakugo and Todoroki entered the stadium, they were followed by everyone else shortly after. All the students took a breather and waited for the next match.

"Hey, nice work Midoriya! Finishing second without using your Quirk is pretty awesome! Of course, that's exactly something _he _would do, huh?" Wally said with a hand on his chin.

"Who?" Midoriya asked.

"Just a hero back in the US. He's a friend of my Uncle's."

"Oh… Well you shouldn't praise me so much, I just got lucky. It was-"

"Luck doesn't place in second, this was a result of your hard work, and don't you forget it." Wally scolded.

"Right.." Midoriya said with a sheepish grin. "But you placed first, that was amazing! Was it your top speed?"

"Nah, my top speed would've caused way more damage. I honestly feel like that match wasn't fair."

"I suppose it was in your favor, huh?"

"Yeah it-" Wally began, then he saw Yaoyorozu, the brilliant black haired beauty, stumble in with Mineta stuck to her back with his quirk.

"I killed two birds with one stone! I hitched a ride and-" Wally raced over and ripped him off her back and threw him as far as he could.

"No means no, ya creep!"

"How am I different from you?! You ogled over Midnight earlier!" Mineta shouted.

"Being attracted to girls and being a perverted creep are two different things! Let me spell it out for you; BOUN-DA-RIES!" Wally shouted back. "Now then, you alright, babe?"

"I'm fine." Yaoyorozu said, trying to catch her breath. "Thanks. But please don't call me babe."

"Ooh, sorry. My bad."

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over. Let's take a look at the results!" Midnight said over the loudspeaker. On the screen, the results were displayed

Wally West

Izuku Midoriya

Shouto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Ibara Shiozaki

Juzo Honenuki

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Hanta Sero

Eijiro Kirishima

"The top 42 made it through to the next round. It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you don't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it! Give it your all!" With that, the screen began the second reveal. "Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be? Now, here it is…" The reveal stopped, and displayed what round 2 would be.

"A cavalry battle? I'm bad at those…" Kaminari said.

"It's a team event, I wonder how it'll work?" Tsuyu wondered out loud.

"Let me explain the event." Midnight began. "The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different, is that based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

"Wait, really quick, what's a cavalry battle? I don't think we have those in the US." Wally asked Midoriya.

"Oh really? Ok, it's like she said, one person is on top and one to three are on bottom. Your team has to carry the person on top around and they steal headbands from other teams for points."

"Oh so it's kinda like chicken. I get it."

"Don't interrupt!" Midnight shouted. "As I was saying, the headbands given to each team are based on the last round, the lowest points going to the lowest placing person. The person in 42nd place gets five points and 41st has ten, it goes on from there, with the person in first with a total point value of… ten million!"

"Ten million, huh?" Said the purple hair guy from the crowd.

"Which means if you take down the guy who placed first… You can stand at the top, no matter what place you're in!" Said the crazy support girl. All eyes were now on Wally, like hungry predators.

"That's right." Midnight said with a sadistic smile. "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" Wally wasn't sure he liked this kind of attention, everyone was out to get him now.

"Welp… I can't back down now, not while everyone's watching. I hope they keep looking, because this is where the fun starts."

Authors notes:

Sorry this took so long to make, my new job has been working me to exhaustion. Thanks for being patient, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 13! As always, let me know about your suggestions and any other thoughts you have. Stay gucci! -Jiggly


End file.
